Jack's Frozen Adventure
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: Many worlds have been connected by invisible paths. Two worlds that have been connected, have become one world, thanks to the one and only: Man In The Moon. (There's more to the story, but I'd rather keep you in the dark for now. Muahaha. And this also has Hotel Transylvania, Epic, Kingdom Hearts, and a little HTTYD, Tangled, and Brave.) Enjoy.
1. The Meeting

After being told by Manny to go to the North Pole for some news, Jack Frost watched Bunnymund hop towards North's home, while cursing about the snow using an Australian philosophers name as his curse word.

Jack laughed. "Oh, Bunny."

The Big Five finally entered the Globe Room.

Bunnymund stood next to North. "So, uh – what's this news about new recruits?" The large rabbit asked.

Before Santa could answer, Jack interrupted saying: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He motioned his right hand with the words as he said them, stepping up closer to Santa and Bunny. "Manny told me that this meeting was for me."

Toothina flew next to Jack. "Uh, Jack." She lightly laughed. "Why would Manny call us all here just to tell you something?"

"Because this meeting is about both the recruits and Jack." The godlike voice of Manny sounded in everyone's ears.

Jack looked up to the moon as he appeared in his opening in Santa's Workshop. "How?" Jack asked.

"The new recruits or as I should say: guardians; will be your new team – until you find your own three members to create another Big Four."

"Wait a second." Bunnymund hopped next to Jack. "So what you're telling me is that: Jack – the Jack Frost; will be a leader of his own team?"

"Yes." The powerful entity replied.

Bunny stammered with gibberish. "But how!? He doesn't stay anywhere!"

"And neither will his team." Manny answered. "They all will not travel alongside with him, but they all will travel around the globe."

Jack smiled. "Sweet." He then looked at everyone. "Right?"

"Right!" Bunnymund punched Jack's shoulder. "Why would we want you to stay here anyways." Bunny's face turned sad for a split second, and his voice became weak. "I mean", he sniffled, "why would I want you around all the time huh!? Messing up my nests and egg." Bunny wiped a tear away, it was a cheap shot with the nests and eggs, since Jack hasn't done that or even caused a snow day on Easter since their big battle against Pitch.

"Who knew that Easter Kangaroo was such a softie!" Jack punched Bunny's shoulder.

Bunnymund smiled. "I'm a bunny!" He wrapped his arm around Jack's neck and began to mess up his hair, as well as anyone can that is.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." A pale boy with a black ACDC shirt walked in with torn black jeans, and messy red hair, more messy than Jack's in fact.

"Holy rabies!" A girl flew in behind him with a small black dress and long red and black socks. "Uncle Claus!" She quickly flew and hugged North.

"Mavis!" The large Russian jubilantly yelled and hugged the girl.

"Mavis!?" Bunny practically threw Jack to the ground.

Mavis gasped at Bunnymund's voice, let go of North, and then flew towards the Australian. "Uncle Munds!" They hugged with large grins on their faces. Sandman came behind Mavis and tugged on the bottom of her dress. Mavis looked down at the golden man and: "Uncle Sandy!" She picked him up in a big hug as the tiny man tried to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh, Mavy Wavy." Toothina cooed.

"Aunty Tooth!" Mavis quickly flew to the fairy; they grabbed the other's shoulders, spun around flying up while they squealed, and then hugged. Then they began to incoherently speak in feminese.

Then Jack spoke up: "Mavis?"

Mavis looked at the winter spirit. "Jack?" She slowly flew down towards him; when she landed they couldn't help but smile at each other and instantly hug.

"You've grown!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, now I'm almost as tall as you!" Mavis stood to show off.

"How old are you?"

"120. And you?"

"319. In human years you're older!" Jack grinned.

"Yes." Mavis threw a fist in the air.

"So – uh. Who's this guy?" The redheaded boy asked stepping in between Mavis and Jack.

Mavis slapped the boys shoulder. "He's like my cousin, Johnny."

"Well cousin or no cousin." Johnny stood tall. "She's my zing pal!"

Toothina gasped. "That's your zing!?" She quickly flew to the couple and the other three began to talk to Johnny and Mavis.

Jack then looked where Johnny and Mavis came in and noticed a girl with a purple hoody. "Hey, Manny." Jack whispered.

"Yes, Jack?" Manny now talking only to Jack.

"Who's that girl over there?"

"The other guardian."

"So, wait – is Mavis or Johnny a guardian?"

"Johnny."

"Hey you guys!" Jack yelled to everyone; then pointed to the moon. "Manny forgot to tell us something."

"Johnny is the guardian, not Mavis." Manny said.

"Then who is the other guardian?" Tooth asked.

"I am." The girl in the hood stepped out of the shadows.

Bunny hopped to the girl. "What's your name, Sheila?"

The girl then took down her hood to show her freckles, green eyes, and red hair. "MK. It's short for Mary Katherine." Everyone then saw her dark capris and brown boots.

"And my name is Bunnymund." The two then shook hands and everyone else began their introductions, except Jack, again.

"So, what about me?" Jack asked Manny, as they began their one-on-one conversation yet again.

"Right now, your teammates are children." Manny answered. "You will have to make them believe in you, teach them, and be their guardian until they are ready themselves."

"So – they'll still believe in me when they become teens and young adults?"

"Yes."

"Awesome." Jack smiled widely. "Well where are they? Where am I going to spending most of my years from now on?"

Manny answered him: "Norway."


	2. Explanations

Manny answered him: "Norway."

"So, when do I leave?" Jack asked Manny.

"Tomorrow, I still have something else to tell all of you." Manny paused. "Ahem." He said getting everyone's attention. "I want to make sure whether or not you know what I have recently done."

Bunny's nose flinched in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"In recent events, I have taken another world and formed it with this very world. Hopefully you five have at least noticed this." Manny answered.

Toothina quickly flew higher towards the ceiling. "No. I don't think any of us have really noticed."

Then they all heard a ringing sound. They looked down to see Sandy smiling, shaking an elf, and pointing at himself.

"You knew?" North asked, and Sandy nodded in response.

Bunny looked down at the tiny man. "Well why didn't you tell us ya Gumby?" Sandy answered by creating a moon over his head. "Of course you knew Manny would tell us." Bunnymund said with a smile.

"How did you go about doing this?" Santa asked.

"There are these creatures called: Heartless." Manny started. "They have been causing some trouble for the past few years in some worlds and with their travels across worlds, they have connected some worlds."

Jack then floated up next to Tooth. "So, there are Heartless in our world?"

"Yes." Manny answered. "But I've been disposing of them, though I cannot do this forever."

"So these Heartless guys somehow helped you connect our world with another?" Johnny asked.

"No." Manny replied. "I was helped by the Sun of the other world, her name is Sonni and she has her own guardians." Everyone gasped at the news.

Mavis quickly turned from Johnny and back to Manny. "So, has Sonni replaced our old Sun?"

"Yes." Manny answered. "Her world is like ours, except – it is still in the 1700's."

Everyone was shocked by what Manny said, but MK was the first to find her voice.

"How is everyone in the world able to coexist when they're all from different time lines?" MK asked.

"Sonni and I have made it possible for everyone to see and hear what they should see and hear." Manny answered. "That is except for all of you, the children from the 1700's will see you for who you are – so it is your job to not say anything about 21st technology or people."

"We'll try." Everyone shrugged.

"Well Johnny will be able to help everyone in that area." Manny said.

Everyone except for MK and Mavis looked at Johnny. "How?"

"He is replacing Father Time and MK is replacing Mother Nature." Manny replied.

Toothina gasped. "They retired!?"

"Yes."

Jack looked at the Big Four quickly. "I don't get it. What's so big about them retiring?"

"It means they have died again." Bunny answered.

Claus followed Bunny's statement with: "Of their own free will that is."

"They are not gone yet." Manny said. "They still have to train MK and Johnny."

"So, Johnny will be set to the East corner of the world and MK to the west?" Bunny asked.

"Johnny and Mavis will be set to the East corner." Manny corrected.

Johnny raised his hand. "I have a question." He said like a child in a classroom.

"Yes, Jonny?" Manny held back a laugh.

"Why did you bring back some people and make them monsters if they're not going to be guardians?"

"I created monsters so Pitch Black could use them to frighten the imagination of children."

"Why!?" MK asked loudly.

"Pitch was meant to strike fear into children, but he went against that and began to frighten adults as well." Manny answered. "How can an adult raise a child if they too are scared all of their days?"

Jack looked down to the ground. "They can't."

"Exactly." Manny said.

"So, we protect children so they can become good parents for the next generation?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Manny answered. "Johnny. I haven't completely finished your question. Before I created the Big Four, I made Dracula."

"Why?" Johnny and Mavis both asked.

"He was a special vampire – he was going to become the new Boogey Man. I was going to strip Pitch of his powers and give them to Dracula, but Dracula refused my offer when he was first resurrected; then he fell in love."

Mavis looked at the moon completely enlightened to the truth. "And you knew he would refuse your offer again if you were to ask."

"Yes." Manny replied. "But Pitch knew of my plans and decided to do something that affected yours and your father's lives forever."

Tears began to swell in Mavis' eyes. "Pitch used the villagers fear to kill my mother."

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell my dad?"

"No."

"Why not!?" Tears began to run down Mavis' face.

"Think, Mavis." Manny said gently. "If I had told your father, he would've faced Pitch and a battle between Dracula and the Boogey Man would have caused great catastrophe."

Mavis then began to cry and slowly floated back down to the floor, as Toothina held onto her and descended with her. Johnny and MK ran to Mavis' side to comfort her.

"Tooth." North said. "How about, all of you go eat some milk and cookies in the kitchen?"

"Great idea." Tooth nodded and then they all walked to the kitchen.

"Jack." Manny said. "Go home and prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded and flew off.

Bunny looked at Manny. "So, there will be a KeyBlade wielder who will come here soon?"

"Yes." Manny replied. "And he will cross paths with Jack." The three guardians nodded and walked to the kitchen.

As Jack flew home, he couldn't help but to smile. "My new teammates are children from another world that is still in the 1700's." He chuckled. "Awesome."

_In Norway_

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Author's note:

So, Johnny is Father Time because he brought the 21st century to monsters who were still living in the time they were created, mentally and emotionally that is; and hopefully it's obvious why MK is Mother Nature – I mean think about….come on. Also, Man in Moon comes at night and brings new life to living creatures that have died, so Woman of the Sun (that's what I'm calling her) brings beginnings and new beginnings to all; which is why her guardians don't have to die. Oh! MK's body is not her original body, it's created by a strand of her hair that was on the ground after she died, her body was buried – you know for her dads sake…right next to his wife.


	3. It begins

Author's note: So I'm using my Frozen Blu Ray to keep all the dialogue true to the scenes from the movie, well as true as I can keep it with Jack Frost thrown in, but I do not own the rights to Frozen – I merely own a Blu Ray copy. I also do not own any rights to any character or movie that I throw into this story….is this crap really needed?

Jack is flying towards Arendelle, Norway with Man in the Moon watching over him.

"So, why am I flying over here at 10 PM?" Jack turned over to ask. "Shouldn't these kids be asleep?"

Manny laughed. "Oh you have no idea."

Jack turned back over and saw Arendelle in all its beauty.

"Whoa." Jack stopped to stare.

"If you look down, you'll see one of your soon to be teammates."

Jack looked down and saw a blonde little boy riding a baby reindeer. Jack laughed and began to descend down to the boy.

"Jack." Manny stopped the Spirit of Fun and Jack quickly turned to him. "Ladies first."

"Right." Jack nodded. "So, where are the girls?" He started to fly into Arendelle.

"In the castle."

Jack stopped and stared at the castle. "No way. My teammates are royalty!?" Jack quickly flew towards the castle and when he made it to the first window; he saw a large room with two empty beds. From all the toys and bright colors, it was obvious the room belonged to the two sisters, he opened the window, and quietly snuck in saying: "People who don't believe in me can pass right through me, but I can't phase through walls, doors, or windows."

"Stop your complaining." Manny said.

Jack went out into the large hall, walked to the stairs, floated down the next floor and began to search. He found another flight of stairs, but he looked out a window to Manny. "Where are they?" But Manny gave no response. "The silent treatment? Really?" Jack then looked away in acceptance and feigned irritation. "It was the windows comment wasn't it?" Without an answer, Jack shrugged, and flew down the stairs; upon reaching the bottom floor he heard the beautiful sound of children laughing. "Music to my ears." Jack opened the double doors and saw, what he presumed, a ball room that had been turned into a child's winter dream land. Before Jack could completely admire the scenery, the laughing was stopped by both girls gasping. Jack turned to the girls and saw them staring at him. "Can you two see me?" He asked and the girls nodded. Jack laughed and floated to the girls.

"You can fly!?" The youngest jumped with pure joy and excitement.

"Yes." Jack knelt down to their level. "My name is Jack Frost – what's yours?"

"My names, Anna!" The strawberry blonde said with pride as she shook Jack's hand. "And this is my sister, Elsa! She has ICE MAGIC!" Anna threw her tiny arms in the air with a large smile.

"Really!?" Jack looked at Elsa, truly excited.

"Yes sir." Elsa blushed with a small smile.

"Well guess what." Jack leaned closer to the girls.

"What?" They both asked.

Jack looked around the room, pretending to make sure no one was around and whispered: "I do too."

"Awesome!" Anna yelled.

Elsa couldn't believe it. Someone who had the same powers as her, well so she thought until Jack began to use his powers and they both saw the difference in their powers. Jack couldn't help but notice the snow, ice, and frost was all neat, not perfect like some of his creations – but they weren't hurt by any outside force. This meant only one thing!

"Snowball fight!" Jack created snowballs and began to teach the young girls in the art of war.

"What beautiful little girls." A woman in a black robe stood outside the ball room's window. "And what a handsome friend they have made." She petted the crow on her shoulder, which rolled its eyes at her comment about Jack and turned its head away from her hand. "Oh, but not as handsome as you of course." She cooed and repeated petting the bird. She tapped the floating boulder she was standing on with her staff and it descended back into the ground. She turned and her shadow casted menacingly against the castle. "I'll be back for you – little beasties."


	4. The Accident

Jack had been at Arendelle for a week, living in the castle, sleeping next to the window in the girl's room – being the guardian he is – and playing with the girls every day. In this time, Jack has come to know Anna and Elsa quite well. Anna, being energetic, bubbly, and all around fun; not worried or scared by much – and is always ready to play early in the morning or late at night. Elsa is quieter, not as energetic – but energetic as a six year old should – she was always ready for Anna's antics or requests; though she still loved to sit down every now and again. Jack knew Anna was more like him personality wise, but he was able to talk to Elsa about their powers, he loved them both dearly. Though, while listening to Elsa talk about her favorite books, he couldn't help but wonder – while she slept on his lap – how three year old Anna was able to snore.

One night while Jack was trying to sleep, he heard Anna's sheets move and then the shuffling of her sneakily crawling to Elsa's bed.

"Elsa – psst." Anna said looking over the edge of Elsa's bed. She climbed on the bed making small grunts as she climbed. "Elsa." She got on top of her older sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shook Elsa as she sat down, still on Elsa. Jack lightly snickered at the little tike.

"Anna." Elsa looked at her. "Go back to sleep." She pleaded and tried herself to go back to sleep.

Anna sighed and turned her back to Elsa. "I just can't." She dropped her back on Elsa. "The sky's awake." She put her left hand on her forehead dramatically. "So I'm awake." She repeated the motion with her right hand. "So, we have to play." She dropped her hands on Elsa.

"Go play by yourself." She shoved Anna off the bed and Anna landed on her bottom with an 'uh' sound.

Anna shook her tiny feet back and forth as she thought of a plan.

"What's going on kiddo?" Jack knelt in front of Anna.

Anna's face lit up as she got an idea and quickly got back on top of Elsa and pulled back her left eyelid saying: "Do you wanna build a snowman with, Jaaack?" Elsa opened her eyes with a blush on her face and then the three raced down to the ball room, with Elsa shushing both Jack and Anna as they laughed.

"Do the magic, do the magic." Anna told Elsa and Jack.

Elsa made a snowball while Jack twirled his staff acrobatically and then held it up about to slam it to the floor. "Ready?" They asked Anna and she answered with an 'uh-huh'; so Elsa threw the ball to the ceiling causing it to snow and Jack slammed his staff on the floor creating an ice rink.

"This is amazing!" Anna jumped around and then fell, but Jack caught her with the crook of his staff.

"Now you know better than to jump on ice." Jack teased and then they began their fun, building a snowman called Olaf, ice skating/dancing, having a small snowball fight, and sliding down a snow slide. Anna landed in a mound of snow, flying off the slide, and giggled as she rose out of it throwing snow into the air. Anna jumped off the mound and Elsa caught her by quickly creating another.

"Nice." Jack complimented Elsa.

"Catch me!" Anna said as she began to jump from mound to mound as Elsa created them.

"Gotcha!" Elsa created another mound.

Jack watched in joy and laughed at the scene as he stood next to Elsa.

"Again!" Anna jumped into the air, being caught by another created mound.

"Wait." Elsa began to panic.

"She's okay Elsa." Jack saw the mound at the end of Anna's airborne trail.

"Slow down!" Elsa slipped backwards, but Jack quickly caught her with his right arm. Anna was high in the air and Elsa panicked yelling: "Anna!" Elsa threw a small blast of magic against Anna's head, causing her to crash land on the mound below.

"Anna." Jack rushed towards the girl with Elsa.

"Anna." Elsa held her little sister and strands of Anna's hair became Elsa's color of hair.

"What in the world?" Jack brushed the hair as he was knelt in front of the girls.

"Momma! Papa!" Elsa yelled out to her parents.

Jack just stayed there, completely unaware of what to do. Then Elsa's powers began to crack the ice rink Jack made. He knew it had to be her emotions, but he couldn't understand how her powers did that to his; but yet – none of the ice cracked that was directly under him.

"You're okay, Anna." Elsa held her sister closer to her. "I got you."

Then the king and queen busted through the double doors and into the ball room and Jack quickly stood and backed away from the girls, for respect of the king and queen, even though they could not see him or feel him.

"Elsa, what have you done?" The king asked as he looked around the room. "This is getting out of hand." He and his wife quickly ran to the children.

"It was an accident." Elsa said. "I'm sorry, Anna." She hugged her sister.

"Elsa." Jack whispered as he looked at the sad child.

"She's ice cold." The queen said as she took Anna from Elsa.

"I know where we have to go." The king said, they grabbed the map to the troll's sanctuary, and went off on horseback.

Before Jack could fly out the gates with the family, the gates were quickly shut by a powerful wind!

"What the?" Jack looked at the gates curiously and then he heard a menacing laugh behind him. He turned to see shadows of a horned figure spiral around the ground as the feminine voice continued to laugh. "Who's there!?" Jack landed on a spot where the shadows were not spiraling.

"Who indeed." Jack heard the voice behind him.

Jack quickly turned to see a woman with pale green skin, dark clothing, what seemed to be a magical staff, and what also seemed to be horns. "And you are?" Jack pointed his staff at the woman, gripping it with both hands.

The woman bowed. "My name is." She looked up at Jack with a wicked smile, stood proudly, and said: "Maleficent."


	5. Reaquainted

"Maleficent, huh?" Jack eased and held his staff in his right hand. "Should I know you?"

Maleficent grinned at Jack. "Before tonight?" Maleficent began to walk around Jack. "No; but after tonight – you will remember my name for the rest of your eternal life." She said as she walked behind him.

Jack tightened his grip and looked at Maleficent in shock. "How did you-?"

"Know that you are a guardian?" She stood back in front of him. "Because I have known, Man in the Moon for quite some time now." She gestured to Manny behind/above her. "I also know something's about you, Jack Frost." She grinned wickedly at him.

"Like what?" Jack asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"Like how you and your Easter friend killed Pitch Black."

Jack rushed Maleficent and grabbed her by her collar. "No one knows that!" He yelled at her. "Not even the other guardians." Jack then let go of Maleficent. "How did you know that?"

"The Heartless – do you know how they come about?"

"No."

"When a person's heart is consumed by darkness or in rare cases, they die, their bodies become dark creatures many call Heartless; and I have learned to control and find them."

"You mean Pitch is-?"

"Yes." Maleficent grinned ear to ear and a large Centaur landed behind her! "I'll leave you two to become reacquainted." She then disappeared in green flames.

Jack stared at the large beast, it had gray hooves, black pants, a gray torso and arms, with black vine like pattern around its body, and a black horse head; resembling that of Pitch's nightmares – while it held a large scythe in its right hand and an equally large chain attached to the bottom off the scythe, with the tail end of the chain, and a little more so, wrapped around the Centaur's left hand.

"Uh, Manny?" Jack looked up at the moon, but he got no response. "Manny!?" The Heartless then dropped a layer of the chain from its left hand. "Manny!" The Heartless threw the blunt front of its scythe against Jack's face, sending him against the gates! Jack fell on his hands and knees, and heard the large Centaur Heartless walking towards him. Jack looked up at the creature. "You think you're big and bad?" Jack quickly flew into the air and shot an ice blast at the Centaur's face, but it jumped into the air, coming over Jack with its scythe raised to attack. Jack flew up to the scythe, spun around the attack, and slapped a wave of snow at the Heartless' face. As it was going back to the ground, the Heartless released all the layers of the chain in its left hand, and swung the scythe back to Jack. Jack back flipped over the scythe and dropped down in front of his opponent, just as said opponent pulled the chain, sending the scythe back to its right hand. "Alright – let's see if you can handle this!" Jack slammed is left hand and staff together and launched multiple ice blasts towards the Centaur, but the Centaur grabbed the chain an inch below the scythe's handle, and began to spin the scythe in front of the blasts; completely blocking the attack. When the attack was over, the scythe was frozen over; the beast threw the scythe high into the air and used the chain to slam it towards Jack – but Jack quickly flew behind the beast, dodging the attack. The scythe hit the ground and all the ice cracked off of it, when it went back to its owners hand – Jack spiral drop kicked the Heartless' back, sending it flying and landing face first in front of the gates. Jack tapped the ground with his staff, creating a large square of frost, spiraled around quickly, and created an animal drawing in the frost. "I haven't done this in a long time." Jack complained and began to pull the animal to life out of the frost. When the Centaur got to its feet, it turned around, and saw a beautiful blue horse standing next to Jack. "Go get 'em." Jack told the horse and the horse charged to the Centaur Heartless. The large creature charged towards the horse, raised its scythe, and when they were close enough; it sliced the horse in half – causing the horse to explode into snowflakes, sending the Centaur tumbling against the ground until it landed back in front of the gates! Jack fell to one knee and started chuckling at himself; the last two attacks took a lot out of him. The Centaur started getting up and Jack looked over to the creature. He sat down and laughed at his own expense. "So much for me having my own team."

A floating tree, over the gates, wrapped its roots around the Heartless, and Mavis landed next to Jack.

Mavis yelled: "Rip its head off, Johnny!"

"You got it!" Johnny landed on the Centaur's shoulders and started to pull its head upward.

Mavis looked at Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, Mavis." Jack pointed at Johnny pulling on the giant horse head.

"Johnny!" Mavis yelled. "You have to twist its head first – then pull!" She scorned.

MK came up, flying next to the tree she was controlling. "Moron."

Johnny lightly chuckled. "Right."

The monster broke out of the trees grasp, struck Johnny with its scythe, sending the vampire into MK, who dropped her tree as soon as she was hit.

"No wonder you've had so much trouble." Mavis said to Jack.

"Yep." Jack replied.

Mavis flew towards the giant, with Jack protesting against her going. The Heartless dropped the chain in its left hand and backhanded Mavis away.

Johnny stood and with anger he yelled: "How dare you!" He jumped and slashed the Centaur's back, chest, and throat. When he was done, he stood in front of the beast and smiled at his handy work. Black energy fired from the wounds and then the wounds were healed. "What!?" Johnny yelled and then the monster swung its scythe to use the chain, to strike Johnny away; sending him next to Jack.

Jack sympathetically looked down at Johnny. "I'll tell you what North once told me: A for effort, Johnny."

"Effort starts with an 'e'." Johnny replied.

Jack patted Johnny's forehead saying: "That'll do."

The Heartless started walking towards Jack and Johnny, but MK wrapped the entire tree around the Heartless! She snapped her fingers and the tree caught on fire, she then forced it far away from them, and finally, she instantly made a fist with her right hand and the tree exploded! The Heartless went into the air and fell back hard on the ground.

"Way to go, MK!" Mavis said as she sat next to Johnny and Jack.

Jack smiled at MK. "You're a fast learner."

MK then helped him to his feet. "Thanks." She blushed.

"Why haven't you learned anything yet?" Jack asked Johnny.

Johnny pointed at Jack and said: "Stop." Everyone looked at Jack.

Jack blinked. "Whoa! You stopped me!"

Johnny lightly chuckled. "Yeah, but I can only do it for a second."

Then they all heard a loud and dark neigh.

"You gotta be kidding me." Johnny complained as they all saw the Heartless stand once again.

The Centaur stabbed its scythe's blade into the ground and four dark waves of energy shocked them! They all fell to their knees and when they looked back at the monster, they saw a bright light coming out of its torso; then it disappeared in black smoke with a heart floating up into the sky.

A small figure started running towards them. "Are all of you okay!?" It asked just as it got close to them.

"Who're you?" Jack asked when the figure helped them all to their feet.

The figure laughed their trademark laugh and said: "The name's Mickey. Mickey Mouse."

"How did you kill that thing mouse dude?" Johnny asked.

Mickey laughed again and brought out his KeyBlade. "With my KeyBlade!"

"So, that's some special blade that can kill monsters?" Mavis asked.

Manny then spoke up saying: "The KeyBlade is a powerful weapon that can lock worlds and destroy Heartless; after locking a world, all the Heartless of that world will disappear."

"So, that creature we fought was a Heartless?" MK asked Manny.

"Yes." Manny answered.

Johnny asked: "What's a Heartless?"

"I'll tell you later." Jack said. "Are you here to lock this world and rid the Heartless?" He asked Mickey.

"No." Mickey answered. "I'm here to lock the two Keyholes of these two worlds together, so they can become one world."

Mavis looked confused. "I thought Manny already did that."

"I brought them together, but Mickey must lock them together forever." Manny said.

Jack smiled at Mickey. "Let's not get in the man's way!" They all backed away from him, so he could do his job.

Two large keyholes formed in front of the castle, came together to make a much larger keyhole, and then Mickey pointed his KeyBlade at Manny. A bright white beam shot out of the KeyBlade, struck Manny, and a wave of white light cascaded over the keyhole; finally locking the two worlds together.

"Done and done." Mickey smiled.

The five then said their goodbyes, Mickey and Jack being the last ones.

"Thank you, Mr. Mouse." Jack stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Mickey laughed. "You're welcome, Mr. Frost." They shook hands with grins plastered on their faces.


	6. Years

Authors note: I apologize to all who have read this chapter before I was able to edit it, you accidentally read some spoilers for next chapter thinking it was for this chapter, I had them on here to remind myself what this chapter was all going to have - and obviously: I was not able to fit in the rest. I apologize again, please do not think less of me, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The day after Anna is taken to the trolls, Jack watches outside the sister's window in silence as Elsa's things are moved into another room.

Before Jack could open the window to speak to Anna, a female voice stopped him. "Wait, Jack."

"Who?" Jack looked around him and saw no one. "Who's there?"

"The sun." The large star replied.

"Sonni?" Jack tried to look at her, but could not.

"Yes." She replied. "Before you go inside, there is something I must tell you that Manny did not get the chance to say."

"What is it?"

"Last night, the trolls removed all memories of magic from Anna."

"What!?"

"Do not fret! Manny was able to convince the eldest troll ahead of time to secure the memories of you, just not the memories of Elsa's powers."

"Why?"

"It's complicated Jack; troll magic is beyond mine and Manny's comprehension."

"Oh." Jack turned to the window to see young Anna notice him and the snow; she then ran to Elsa's door and then knocked on the door.

(_Singing, _talking, and etc.)

"Elsa?" Anna asked and then began her song.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman with, Jack? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore." _She slumped to the floor and Jack laughed as he came inside. _"Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!" _

"Come on, kiddo." Jack said to Anna. "Let's find some dolls, huh?"

Anna and Jack are playing with Anna and Elsa dolls, Jack with the Anna doll and Anna with the Elsa doll.

"_We used to be best buddies." _Her smile turned to a frown. _"And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" _She fell to the floor throwing the doll in the air and Jack fell down with her. _"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_ She said into Elsa's keyhole.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Go away, Anna." Elsa's voice came from her room.

"_Okay, bye." _Anna walked away.

Jack and Anna are sitting down looking out the window.

"Don't worry about, Elsa." Jack said. "I'm sure she's just wrapped up in her own thing."

Years pass by:

An older Anna slides in front of Elsa's door laughing and knocks loudly.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman with, Jack?"_

Jack covered his ears and said: "Don't sing through your nose." Anna quickly stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Or ride our bike around the halls?"_ She stood on the seat with one foot as Jack flew nervously behind. Anna went down the stairs and Jack quickly flew to the next floor and caught her. _"I think some company is overdue."_

"Hey!" Jack yelled, as he was offended!

"_I've started talking to, the pictures on the walls!"_ Anna flipped over a couch. "Hang in there, Joan."

"I'm still here!" Jack floated above her.

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms; just watching the hours tick by!"_ She started making ticking noises.

"Well I guess you do need female company." Jack rubbed his chin.

Jack walks around the large room with Anna on his shoulders.

"Do you think she misses me?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack replied. "I'm sure she misses you, more than you think she does."

Even more years pass by:

A fifteen year old Anna slides by Elsa's door, stops to look at the door, but then continues on her original path.

Jack slowly puts one foot out the window to leave.

"Ahem!" Sonni's voice boomed and made Jack jump, hitting his head on the top of the opened window. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Jack harshly answered.

"Why?" Sonni rudely asked.

"Because their parents are leaving for two weeks and I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here alone with them, considering how – gulp – mature they've gotten."

"Get back in there and control your urges!" Sonni yelled at him and he obliged unhappily.

Everything's better under the sea…

Jack stood next to Anna at the funeral, holding her hand, and bringing a small snowfall upon the day.

Anna walks down the hall back to Elsa's door and gently knocks. "Elsa."

"_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" _They both began to cry, sitting back to back, with Elsa's closed door between them.

Jack is pacing back and forth on top of the castle, with Manny looking down on him. "If it wasn't for their father, keeping Elsa away from Anna and telling her to control her powers by not feeling them –" Jack struck the roof with his staff, "then Anna and Elsa would be comforting each other right now!" Snow began to fall faster than before.

"Jack." Manny said. "You're starting a blizzard."

"Good!" Jack yelled at Manny. "I swear, every year on this day, I will bring a blizzard to Arendelle! I'll – I'll show Elsa's father what a true loss of control looks like."

Anna and Elsa heard the blizzard outside and they both looked at the windows in front of them.

Elsa's eyes began to redden even more. "Jack…" She whispered and started crying again.

"You're hurting too…" Anna whispered and began to cry again.

The next day:

"I want to tell them my story." Jack threw Sven a carrot off a market shelf, as he spoke to Sonni.

"Manny says you should leave the girls, for at least a week, and give them some time to mourn, so they will have less disdain for a pep talk." Sonni said, while she warmed the day and melted away Jack's leftovers from the blizzard.

Jack lightly chuckled as he walked through Arendelle. "My story isn't much of a pep talk."

"Yes, well I agree with Manny that you should leave – but you should also tell the girls that you are leaving for a short while."

"Right." Jack nodded and flew to the castle and saw Anna walking out of her bathroom, with her hair down wet, and wearing a gown. Jack assumed she was wearing that because she knew everyone was mourning and there was no reason for her to get properly dressed. Jack came through the window and whistled at Anna. "Very appealing!"

Anna gasped happily, turned on her heels, and smiling brightly; she ran and jumped on Jack in a big bear hug! "I've missed you!" Anna rubbed her head on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack laughed and laid his head on Anna's. "I saw you last night." Jack chuckled.

"Yes, but you weren't here this morning." Anna complained and tightened her grip around Jack's neck.

"Let me go, kiddo." Jack spread his arms out on the floor.

Anna giggled and began get up, saying: "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack stood when Anna was completely off of him. Jack's smile became a frown.

"What's wrong?" Anna's smile faded away too.

"I need to leave for a while." Before Jack could continue, Anna wrapped him up in another large hug.

"Don't!" Anna began to sob on Jack's shoulder. "Don't leave – I need you…"

"Okay, I'll stay." Jack and Anna spent the day together happily, eating chocolate, freezing things, sliding down a freshly waxed floor, and Jack told Anna his story of becoming a Guardian. The week passed and Jack went to tell Elsa his story. He knocked on her window and with a small smile she allowed him into her room. "So, this is what it looks like in here." Jack looked around the room.

"Is there something you need Guardian?" Elsa giggled and curtseyed to Jack.

"I just came to-" Jack then saw Elsa's gloves for the first time, "what're those?" He never saw the interaction between Elsa and her father, he just listened through the door or window.

"My gloves, they keep me away from using my powers."

"Keeps you away from feeling your powers." Jack corrected.

"Same thing." Elsa shrugged and tried to keep smiling.

"You shouldn't wear them." Jack went to take off the gloves.

"No!" Elsa stepped away from Jack.

"Elsa!" Jack stopped, as he was shocked by her actions. "I know more about ice powers than your father ever did!"

"Stop!" Elsa's hand moved out of her control. The sound was so loud; Anna heard it through the Elsa's door.

Anna gasped. "Elsa…"

Elsa opened her eyes and saw Jack's head turned away from her. She felt the sting in her hand and could only wonder how Jack felt. "I didn't mean to do that." Elsa quickly said.

"I know." Jack turned back to Elsa, looking at the ground, entirely stoic; he didn't know whether to feel more sad or mad.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa's eyes began to tear.

Jack wrapped Elsa in a gentle hug and whispered in her ear: "Me too." He then left out her window, leaving her to regret slapping him.

That night when Anna and Elsa were asleep, Manny told Jack to leave for three years, but to go ahead and tell the girls. Jack told Anna he would visit, but he had a job to do, they hugged one last time, and expressed their long friendship with kisses on their cheeks and the three words: 'I love you'.

Elsa woke to the sound of knocking at her window. "Jack!?" She hastily got up, but Jack was not at her window, instead there was a message written in frost.

'I have to bring snow to the children of the world, MK can't do it all like I can. I'll be gone for three years, please do not allow your actions against me sadden you; you're one of my best friends, Elsa. Love always and forever, Jack Frost. X O'.

Elsa smiled as tears ran down her face. "I love you too, Jack Frost – and I'll miss you more than you'll know."

"I know, Elsa." Jack whispered to himself as he floated just above Elsa's window.

Three years later:

Over the years Jack has met the Sun Guardians. First he met Rapunzel, a girl whose hair was extremely long, blonde, and had the power to heal; but she lost her powers and was no longer a guardian. He then met Merida, a tough and independent girl, who saved her mother from their family, with Jack's help of course. Then, Jack met a young Viking named Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. Jack quickly bonded with everyone, especially Valka's Alpha Dragon and Jack helped save Berk! And now he is back in Arendelle; ready to find his future wife in either Anna or Elsa – told to him by Manny.

"Tomorrow is Elsa's coronation, Jack." Sonni told him as he flew above Arendelle with children pointing at him.

"Awesome." Jack looked at the castle. "She's finally a queen." Jack smiled proudly. He flew into the castle, opening Anna's window, he walked around Anna's room, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" Jack asked out loud.

Anna then crawled out from under her bed, snuck behind Jack, and: "BOO!"

"AHH!" Jack jumped up to the ceiling. He looked down and saw Anna laughing lying on the floor gripping her sides. "Anna!" Jack dropped and landed on her stomach.

"Oof." Anna said when Jack landed on her.

Jack rested his left elbow on the floor and his chin on his hand. "Hi." He scrunched his face at Anna.

"Jack!" Anna smiled and tackled Jack, laying on top of him in a hug, nuzzling her head on his chest, and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

Then Jack opened his eyes and they immediately widened! He couldn't take his eyes off of her butt, it was quite big. He finally snapped out of the trance. "So, that's where all the chocolate goes."

"Chocolate!?" Anna stood quickly and began to look around the room. "Hey!" She yelled at Jack and he busted out laughing. "You lied! There's no chocolate!"

"Oh my sides, oh my sides." Jack laughed out the words and began to laugh even more.

Anna stood next to him. "Oh your sides, huh?" She kicked him in his left rib cage.

"Hey!" Jack got up and froze Anna's feet to the floor.

"Unfreeze me!" Anna ordered.

"Not until you start being nice."

Anna crossed her arms. "No."

"Then I'm gonna go see your sister." Jack pinched Anna's nose, causing it to turn red, and her to sneeze.

"What was that for?"

"Jack Frost just nipped your nose." Jack went out her door.

"There's a difference between pinching and nipping you idiot!" Anna yelled. Then she looked down at her feet. "Hmm. Aha!" She took her feet out of her shoes and jumped up. "Take that, Mr. Frost." She sneered.

Elsa heard a knock at her door. "Yes?"

"Frozen delivery!" Jack yelled.

Elsa gasped with a large smile, ran to her door, opened it, and wrapped her arms around Jack when he hugged her. Jack closed the door with his staff and noticed something pushing on his chest.

"I've missed you, Jack." Elsa settled her chin on Jack's shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Jack looked down at Elsa's chest and saw how much bigger it has gotten. 'Dang.' He thought. 'How does chocolate go there?' They separated and smiled at each other. "I'm surprised you and Anna still remember me." Jack smiled.

"Well how could we not, when you give us snow days every winter and a blizzard on the anniversary of our parents death?" Elsa lightly smiled.

"Don't forget about the chocolates and messages on your windows."

"I got chocolates, but I didn't get any messages on my windows." Elsa looked at Jack confused and then his face was covered in fear. Elsa's mouth slowly opened as she readied to yell, realizing what Jack had done over the years. "You gave Anna messages on her windows AND CHOCOLATE!?"

Jack began laughing nervously, as he walked around Elsa towards his door, with his hands up in defense. "You know, you have a coronation tomorrow and you should focus on that, by yourself – so I'll just leave you to it." He quickly left her room. "Phew." Jack rested his head on the door turned and – "Whoa!" There stood Anna with a small grin. "You're free?" Anna pointed down at the floor and Jack saw her bare feet. "Oh."

"Now tell me everything that you've done over the years!" Anna grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him away.


	7. New Arrivals

"Over there!" The young man pointed at the world that Manny and Sonni formed together, and then he and his two friends landed in Arendelle, seeing everyone walk around in front of a castle.

"Well – uh. I wonder what's goin' on over there." The taller companion said.

"Let's find out." The smaller replied.

In Anna's room:

Anna is lying in her bed, snoring, with drool running down one side of her mouth, and her hair a mess.

A knock came on her door, followed by a male voice. "Princess, Anna."

Her and Jack both woke up, Jack was startled more than Anna, waking up on the floor was not always fun for the guardian.

"Wha?" Jack looked around in a tired state.

"Huh?" Anna asked. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you ma'am." The man behind the door said.

"Whatever." Jack went back to sleep.

"No, no, no." Anna said. "You didn't – I've been up for hours." She fell back to sleep on her arm, snored, and: "Who is it!?"

"I'm awake!" Jack sat back up.

"Still me ma'am." The man replied. "The gates will open soon – time to get ready."

"Of course." Anna replied. "Ready for what?" Jack stretched, popping every bone in his spine.

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." The man answered.

"My sister's corneration." Anna then looked at her dress and gasped. "It's Coronation Day!"

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled and wiped his eyes, finally opening them. "Whoa!" He turned his head away from Anna undressing and rushed to the door banging his fists on it. "Ahh. Why-y can't I-I go through-gh DOORS!?" Anna rushed behind him, pulled his hood over his eyes, and pulled the strings tight below his collar; making the hood tighten around his eyes so he could not see – and she ran off giggling. "Thank you." Jack blushed.

They both rushed out of the room, Anna grabbed a woman, spinning her around, and saying: "It's Coronation Day." She ran off and began to sing.

(_Singing, _talking, and etc.)

"_The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore."_

"What are you, stupid?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"_Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates." _She took one plate from a woman and placed in another woman's pile.

"I don't think she liked that too much." Jack stated.

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates!" _She rode the hand rail down the spiral staircase. _"There'll be actual, real, live people."_

Jack looked at her irritated. "I hate you sometimes."

"_It'll be totally strange." _She broke an arm off a knight's armor.

"Seriously!?" Jack started to fix the knight's armor.

"_But wow! Am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." _Anna started to swing on a window cleaner's platform.

Jack floated next to her and said: "You know I'm really glad you've gotten past that nasally sound you used to make when you sang." Anna stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone."_

"My moneys on gassy." Jack snickered.

"_Cause for the first time in forever. I won't be alone."_

"What am I, chopped liver!?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

Anna winked at Jack and started to talk to the baby geese she held. "I can't wait to meet everyone – gasp – what if I meet…the one?" A baby goose jumped and…honked?

"I highly doubt that'll happen." Jack pointed at Anna.

"_Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall." _Jack made a purring noise. _"The picture of sophisticated grace." _She smacked herself with a tassel from the curtain.

"Ha! Please."

"_I suddenly see him standing there." _Jack stood tall with his staff behind him. _"A beautiful stranger, tall, and fair."_ She waved a fan in her face, as she stared at Jack. _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" _She started to stuff the chocolate down her face.

"I wouldn't do that." Jack warned and Anna swallowed all the chocolate, then started talking to the stone head next to Jack.

"_But then we laugh and talk all evening."_

"Don't get your hopes up."

"_Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far." _She lost her grip on the head and Jack caught it before it could land in the cake.

"Careful!" He yelled at Anna.

"_For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun." _She curtseyed to Jack like the woman in the painting and he bowed like the man. _"For the first time in forever." _They leaned against the next painting together and she placed her hand on top of his. _"I could be noticed by someone." _She gave her hand to him like the couple in the painting as Jack puckered his lips over her hand, like the man in the painting. _"And I know it is totally crazy." _They struck dancing poses in front of the next painting. _"To dream I'd find romance." _She sat midair, like she was swinging, like the woman in the painting, and Jack pretended to push her like the man in the painting. _"But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance." _They looked at each other, standing in front of the last painting.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know, but it's only for today."_

"_It's only for today!"_

"_It's agony to wait."_

"_It's agony to wait!"_

"_Tell the guards to open up – the gate!"_

"_The gate! For the first time in forever!"_

"Oh hey guys." Jack waved at Rapunzel and Eugene and they waved back.

"_Don't let them in."_

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."_

"_Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."_

"_A chance to change my lonely world."_

Jack was fed up. "You don't know what lonely is." He continued to move with her though.

"_Conceal."_

"_A chance to find true love."_

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know!"_

"_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever. Nothing's in my way!" _She ran and was then hit by a horse, fell into a boat, and almost went into the ocean, but luckily the horse stopped her.

Jack knelt next to her. "Hey!"

"Watch where you're going." Anna said.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Hans asked.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Of course she's hurt!" Jack flew in front of Hans and his horse.

"You can fly?" Hans stared at Jack.

"Of course I can-!" Jack stopped, this guy could see him.

Anna got out of the boat. "You can see him?" She looked up at Hans.

"Why yes." He got off the horse. "Oh – uh. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He lightly bowed to the both of them.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna lightly curtseyed.

"'Princess'? My lady." Hans and his horse fully bowed to her. "I formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse."

"As you should!" Jack said loudly. "You could've killed her!" He finally yelled, again.

"And you are?" Hans stood slowly.

"The name's Jack Frost."

"THE Jack Frost!?" Hans lit up like a child. "My brothers told me so much about you when I was a child, then they tried to tell me that you weren't real, and I NEVER believed them! It's so great to finally meet you!" He started shaking Jack's hand vigorously. "The Winter Spirit who brings snow days and fun to all children! What a dream come true."

Jack chuckled nervously. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, pal." He slipped his hand out of Han's grasp. "But we gotta get to the coronation. Come on, Anna." Jack pulled Anna by her waist.

"It was nice meeting the two of you!" Hans waved, but looked at Anna while he did.

Anna stopped and Jack lost his grip on her. "The same to you." Anna smiled and then Jack began to pull her by her waist again, but with the crook of his staff.

They soon got a good distance away from Hans and Jack said: "What a weird-o." He said looking behind himself, walking backwards.

"I thought he was gorgeous." Anna said.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well – you're desperate."

Anna stopped and said: "Oh my."

Jack turned to see what Anna was talking about. "Whoa." They saw a young man around their age, standing with a small duck in clothes, and what seemed to be a dog standing on two feet also in clothes.

"Hi." The young man said.

"Hi." Jack and Anna replied.

The young man stepped up to Anna. "Are you the princess?"

"Why, yes." Anna answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We came here to see the queen." He smiled.

"Manners!" The duck squawked.

"Oh yeah!" The young man jumped. "My name's Sora – and these are my friends: Donald and Goofy." He gestured to the two.

"Hello." Donald bowed to Anna.

Goofy laughed his trademark laugh. "Why hello!" He then bowed to Anna.

"It's very nice to meet you." She curtseyed. "But why prêt ell, are you here to see, Elsa?"

"So, that's her name." Sora reflected on the name. "Well, we are here to speak to her about this kingdom."

Jack stepped up. "What for?"

"To rid it of the Heartless." Goofy replied.

Anna wore a confused face. "Heartless?" She looked at Jack. "What're those?"

"I'll tell you later." Jack put a hand up to her. "So, you're the KeyBlade Master?" Jack asked Sora.

"Yep!" Sora then showed off the KeyBlade in the same fashion Mickey did years ago.

"Do you know a mouse named, Mickey?" Jack asked the three.

The three all gasped. "You know the king!?"

Jack's jaw dropped. "He's a king!?"

The three then nodded in pride.

"Tried-and-true." Sora replied.

Anna rushed in front of Jack and curtseyed again, except with her head lower. "Please send my regards to your king."

"No need for that." Sora shook his hands in front of him. "Uh – what are your names?"

"Oh!" Anna bounced. "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"And I'm Jack Frost the Winter Spirit."

"Whoa." The three companions stared at him.

"Oh no." Jack hid behind Anna, gripping her shoulders. "Not more fan boys."

"What're fan boys?" Anna asked, looking back at Jack. Then the bells sounded. "The bells! It's time for the coronation!" She ran, grabbing Sora's hand, and leading him to the castle; with Donald and Goofy running behind, while Jack flew next to them all.

"Elsa has yet to be coronated!?" Donald squawked looking at Jack.

"No." Jack answered. "But when she is you can talk to her then."

Goofy laughed. "Looks like we're in for a treat; huh, Donald?" They all went inside the castle for the coronation.

Inside the coronation room:

"Why is she wearing gloves?" Sora whispered to Jack, while the four stood in front of the door.

"She has ice powers kinda like mine, but her father was worried that people would be afraid of her, so he made her wear the gloves to hide her powers." Jack replied.

Goofy whispered. "That's awful."

"Why I oughta." Donald tapped his foot – I mean flipper…I think.

Jack grinned at Donald. "I already did."

The three looked at Jack in horror.

"You killed their parents?" Sora whispered even lower to Jack.

Jack rapidly shook his head. "No of course not. I bring a powerful blizzard on the anniversary of their death. Nothing against the mother of course."

Goofy laughed as quietly as he could. "Sounds like you like Elsa." He put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"What!?" Jack said in a hushed tone.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The magistrate said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Everyone yelled and began to clap.

"Queen indeed." Jack smiled at Elsa.


	8. Anger

Everyone is in the ballroom; Jack is talking to Anna, amongst the crowd that is not dancing, while they all wait on Elsa to take center stage at the front of the room. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are also standing amongst the crowd waiting for Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The fat man announced, Elsa walked to the front, and everyone bowed to her. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna ran to the front, waved, and the man moved her closer to Elsa; but Anna backed away just a bit.

Everyone stood and clapped, and Jack flew behind the girls and sat on the chair behind them.

"It's okay that I sit here, right?" Jack asked nonchalantly, resting his legs on the right arm chair, lying himself across the chair, and Anna and Elsa smiled at him, with Elsa rolling her eyes.

Elsa then turned her attention to Anna. "Hi."

"Hi, hi me?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. "Oh – um – hi." She said nervously.

Jack rolled his eyes at the awkward sisters.

"You look beautiful." Elsa told Anna.

"Thank you." Anna smiled. "You look beautifuller, I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more – more beautiful." Elsa and Jack both laughed at Anna's expense.

Elsa then said with a smile: "Thank you."

"Well she is fuller." Jack replied, making Elsa blush and Anna giggle.

"So." Elsa started. "This is what a party looks like."

"Seen better." Elsa and Anna ignored Jack's rude comment.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

Jack leaned his head back. "Hate it!"

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked and then the sisters smelled the air.

"Oh God." Jack complained.

"Chocolate." The sisters turned to each other, opened their eyes, and started laughing. Anna was about to say something, but was interrupted by the Duke of Weselton (Weaseltown! Ahem); with his offer of having Elsa's first dance, but she declined and instead sacrificed Anna.

"Hello your majesty." Sora, Donald, and Goofy all knelt to Elsa.

Jack stood next to Elsa, on her left. "Quite the characters these three." He told her.

"Hello, good sirs." Elsa motioned for them to stand.

Sora then stepped closer to Elsa. "As the KeyBlade wielder, I need to ask you about the Heartless of this world."

"What are Heartless?" She asked.

Donald stepped next to Sora and said: "Terrible creatures formed by the darkness of people's hearts."

"That's awful." Elsa replied. "But I have not seen any or heard of any talk about them either."

Sora smiled. "Good, in that case we'll be leaving." They began to leave.

"Will you be back though?" Elsa asked, worried about her kingdom.

"Of course." The three replied.

Jack then got an idea. "Hey, Sora!" Jack jumped towards the young man.

"Yeah, Jack?" Sora turned.

Jack then grinned. "Let's have a dual outside. I've never faced a KeyBlade wielder."

"Sure." Sora smirked and then the four ran outside to the gates.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Boys." She shook her head.

Outside at the gates:

"You ready?" Jack asked pointing his staff at Sora.

Sora summoned his KeyBlade and pointed it at Jack. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Jack brought his staff back to him and blasted a wave of snow and ice at Sora.

"Fire!" Sora blasted a fire ball out of the KeyBlade, it collided with Jack's wave, and caused a steam like explosion. They flew to each other, collided the mid length of the weapons, creating a gust of wind that blew away all the steam.

Goofy covered his mouth and muffled: "Oh my." While, Donald just stood there with his beak agape.

"You're pretty good." Sora complimented.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Jack grinned and they jumped away.

Jack fired an ice blast from his staff and Sora blasted a beam of light from his KeyBlade and the two attacks collided, neither attack pushing the other anywhere. Both forced more energy into their blast, but the collision stayed a deadlock.

Sora smiled. "I would love to finish this, but-"

"Duty calls." Jack finished and they cancelled their attacks. Jack flew to Sora as Donald and Goofy walked up to them. "It was a fun match and I'm glad I got to meet you, Sora." Jack put out his hand.

"Same here, Jack." Sora shook Jack's hand.

"You too, Donald." Jack began to shake hands with Donald.

"We'll see you later." Donald said.

"Later, Goofy." Jack began to shake hands with him.

Goofy laughed. "Nice meeting you, Jack Frost."

Then the three took their leave, via Gummi Ship.

Jack flew back inside and to Elsa, he could tell she didn't feel good – but who better to cheer her up, right!? "So, how does it feel to be Queen?"

Elsa sighed deeply. "Nerve wracking, but other than that – I don't feel very different."

"Good." Jack smiled and looked into Elsa's eyes, and she looked into his, both smiling at the other; unaware of the situation.

'He/She, sure does have beautiful eyes.' They thought about the other. Then Elsa was called to speak to ambassadors from other countries, and while she did that, Jack floated around making faces at people, making fun of them, and walking through the men Elsa was talking to; all in the attempt to make her laugh – but she had turned professional and kept her cool.

Jack stood watching Elsa mingle.

"Hard cookie to crack?" Eugene grabbed Jack's shoulder, from behind him, and began to give him a shoulder massage.

Jack relaxed. "You have no idea." Then Pascal landed on Jack's staff. "Hey, Pascal." Jack smiled at the chameleon, and Pascal shot his tongue at Jacks cheek, began to pull, but his tongue wouldn't come off of Jack's cheek, and then he chirped happily. "Haha." Jack laughed sarcastically. "I get it – you got your tongue stuck on me 'cause I'm cold."

Rapunzel stood in front of Jack and held out her hands. "Pascal." She said and the chameleon jumped onto her hands. "It was nice seeing you, Jack." She put Pascal on one hand, put the other on Jack's arm, and kissed his cheek.

"Nice seeing you too, Punz." Jack turned and waved at her.

"See ya, pal." Eugene playfully smacked Jack's cheek.

"See ya." Jack smiled. "Oh! And tell Maximus I said hi!"

"Will do!" They said as they exited the room and boarded their ship back to Corona.

Elsa looked at Jack, it caused him to smile at her, and then she went back to talking.

"Excuse us." Anna pushed Jack out of the way, leading Hans to Elsa.

Hans turned to Jack with a goofy grin. "Sorry about that." He said as he was pulled by Anna.

"This isn't going to be good." Jack followed them.

"Elsa." Anna said walking up to her sister. "I mean – Queen." She curtseyed. "Me again – may I present: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Jack heard the name of Hans' kingdom again and thought: 'That's starting to ring a bell now.' He landed next to Elsa.

"Your Majesty." Hans lightly bowed to Elsa.

"We would like…" They both said.

"Uh." Hans said. "Your blessing."

"Of." Anna said as they looked at each other.

"Of our marriage." They said together.

Elsa and Jack were both taken aback, but Elsa quickly found her voice. "Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna replied.

"Whoa." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa confessed.

Jack puffed out with his mouth. "You're not the only one."

Then Anna began to speak. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves."

"You're telling me." Jack said to Elsa.

Anna continued. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then…" Anna gasped and hurriedly turned to Hans. "Wait. Would we live here?" Jack then began to scream and curse inside his head so badly it'd make a dog vomit.

Elsa was taken even further back. "Here?"

"Absolutely!" Hans replied, overjoyed.

"I'm going outside." Jack replied and left straight to the roof. "AHH!" Jack began to fire waves of snow and ice into the air.

"Jack, calm down." Manny told him.

"You shut up!" Jack yelled at Manny.

"Excuse me?"

"Why is she so stupid!?"

"She's not stupid, Jack – and you know that."

"Well I don't know what else to call an eighteen year old girl, who SHOULD know better than to go and marry a stranger!"

"Jack." Manny wanted to calm the angered spirit. "You're flying off the handle." Not his best approach though. Then Jack showed Manny a rude gesture. "Very mature."

"AAHHH!" Jack began to yell and fire off more waves of snow and ice into the sky. When he was done, he quickly sat down, and began to huff and puff.

"There she is!" A woman yelled from the castle grounds and people began to clap. Jack rushed to the edge of the castle and saw Elsa running through the crowd.

"Elsa?" Jack began to slowly float down to the ground, but then Elsa froze a fountain. "Oh no." He quickly landed. "El-"

"There she is!" The Duke of Weselton yelled. "Stop her!" He pointed at Elsa.

Elsa warned them. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away." She accidentally fired a blast of ice, Jack tried to stop it with his staff, but it flew through the crook of the staff.

The Duke began to sit up. "Monster. Monster!" He pointed at Elsa again.

"I swear." Jack raised his staff at the man, but a baby's cry snapped him out of it, and he turned his attention back to Elsa; just to see her run away. He followed her and when she made it to the ocean, he saw her step on the water and freeze it. "Oh no." He then stood in the middle of the ocean, with his own little frozen spot, as she ran towards him. "Elsa, stop! Please!"

Elsa then began to chant in her mind. 'He's not real. I don't believe. I don't believe!' And she ran through him.

Jack's heart broke instantly, he was used to adults and some children not believing in him, but to have someone he loved – who believed in him – stop believing and run through him….was too much. He dropped to his knees and began to sob bitterly.

Manny tried to talk to Jack. "Jack-"

"Shut up!" Jack stood and yelled at Manny. "Why don't you just leave me alone for another three hundred years!"

Anna saw everything. "Jack…" She started to cry on Hans' shoulder.

Jack looked far out to Anna, turned back to the mountains, and said: "I'm going to go get her back!" Jack then flew off to the mountains.

Hans watched Jack fly off and he looked back to Anna. "Let's get you back inside." She agreed and they went back to the castle, her still crying on him.

Mountains:

Elsa finally made her way to the top of the mountains, where it was perfectly snowing, and Jack wasn't far behind.

* * *

Author's note: So obviously the next chapter is going to open with Elsa singing Let It Go, but this time: it's going to be a little different...


	9. Let Her Go

(_Singing, _talking, and etc. – you should know the drill by now.)

Let It Go English – with Japanese translated to English

Jack lands a few feet behind Elsa. "You're about to sing aren't you?" He asked deaf ears.

"_The snow has started to fall, not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel. Don't let them know, well now they know!" _Elsa threw her glove into the air.

"Bye, bye glove." Jack waved and started to float behind Elsa.

"_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the wind blow, the cold never bothered me anyway."_

Elsa's cape hit Jack. "Bah!" He fell to the ground, with the cape tangled around him.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see, what I can do. To test the limits, and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! As I truly am, I'll ride the wind to the sky! As I truly am, I'll try to fly!" _Elsa finished her ice stairs.

"Nice stairs." Jack said.

"_Here I stand!" _Elsa created the snowflake platform.

"Whoa." Jack looked at it.

"_And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on." _Elsa began to make her ice castle and Jack tried to not get stuck in the building castle.

"Whoa. Hey! EASY!" He dodged a parried around until he finally stood next to Elsa. "You're trying to kill me." He said as he watched her dance, kinda.

"_My power flurries through the air – _Jack: "No it doesn't." – _into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around."_

Jack looks at the chandelier. "Of course!" He motioned his hand to it and shook his head, in feigned irritation.

"_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."_

"If you say so." Jack started to walk away, looking around some more.

"_I'm never going back!"_

"Sing it sister!"

"_The past is in the past!" _She threw her tiara.

"Ow!" Jack yelled when the airborne object hit the back of his head.

"_I'm fine like this! I'll start loving myself. I'm fine like this. I believe in myself. Here I stand!"_

Jack squinted his eyes at her, in anger, while rubbing the back of his head. "You're WALKING!" The bottom of his staff tapped the floor and created frost.

"_In the light of day! I'll start walking onward! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Elsa walked into the castle and saw a message written in frost: 'Hey'.

"Jack?" Elsa looked around.

"So, NOW you believe in me." Elsa looked to the chandelier and saw Jack hanging from it by his staff.

Elsa giggled. "Get down here." Jack dropped down and Elsa immediately hugged him. Jack just stood there with his arms down. Elsa let him go and he bopped her on the forehead. "Ow."

"That's for not believing in me." Jack said.

"But-"

Jack wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead. "And that's for everything else." They smiled at each other. "Though, you did snag me in your cape", he started walking away, "almost kill me with this castle, and hit me in the back of my head with your tiara." He turned to her with a grin.

Elsa grinned at him. "Well you shouldn't have been in my way." She crossed her arms and turned from him.

Jack chuckled at her and that made her smile. "Alright, you know I'm one for fun and games; and that was an awesome self preserving song – but we need to go back to Arendelle."

"No." Elsa kept her back to him.

"Elsa, you need to go back to Arendelle."

"No, Jack!"

"Will you stop being a brat and think about the people you're hurting!?"

"I'm protecting them!" Elsa turned to him.

"No you're not!" Jack stepped closer to her. "Trust me – I know what it means to protect someone!"

Elsa turned back away from him. "I don't want to hear this."

Jack calmed down. "Then how about you listen to my story."

Elsa became irritated. "No, Jack. I don't want to hear about how you became a guardian."

"That wasn't a request." He started walking towards her.

"Excuse me?" Elsa turned in a threatening manner.

"You're going to hear my story, Elsa."

"No. No I'm not!" She pushed him away. "Now leave."

"Fine." Jack shrugged and turned away to leave, but he stopped and turned back to her. "Let's take this outside."

"What?"

"Let's take this outside."

Elsa was shocked by what Jack was saying. "You want to fight me?"

"Yes." Jack looked her in the eyes. "If I win: you have to listen to my story."

"And what if I win?"

"Then you can stay here."

"Agreed." They shook hands and went outside.

Outside in front of the ice stairs leading to the castle:

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jack?" Elsa asked in a pleading manner.

Jack grinned at her. "You scared to fight Old Man Winter?"

Elsa gave him an annoyed look. "Let's get this started."

Elsa fired a snow and ice 'bullet' at Jack and he in turn launched an ice and snow wave, the two collided, causing an explosion of snow and ice! Elsa put her wrists together and shot out multiple small ice shards.

"Please." Jack walked towards the attack with his hand out and all the ice shards shattered into snow when they hit his hand – he was walking through the attack. Elsa stopped the attack, Jack blasted her with another wave of snow and ice, he front flipped over her, jabbed her in the back with the bottom of his staff, she turned around, and he put the top of his staff to her throat. "Give up now." Jack warned her.

Elsa lifted her arms up and wrapped Jack in a large ball of snow. "Looks like, the ball is in my court."

Jack sighed. "Really?" He asked in an annoyed voice. Inside the ball, Jack smashed his hand against his staff, destroying the ball, and he then shot an ice blast at Elsa.

Elsa shot a blast of ice and snow, the attacks collided, but because Jack's blast is pure concentrated ice, it powered through Elsa's attack. Jack's blast struck Elsa's hand.

"Ow!" She gripped her wrist and turned from Jack.

Jack landed back on the ground. "Please, give up, Elsa."

Elsa looked at her hand and saw an ice snow flake appear in the center of her palm, she turned around, jabbed her hand out towards Jack, and he was hit by his own attack! He fell to the ground and felt snow leave from under him.

"I think you should give up." Elsa said, behind a tidal wave of snow.

Jack flew through the snow and Elsa created an ice pillar to strike him under the chin, when his upper body lashed back from the attack, more ice pillars started to form; all of them getting higher and striking Jack further back and higher as well. Elsa stopped the pillars and Jack stood on the last one.

"I didn't want to have to use this." Jack twirled his staff around, struck the pillar with the bottom of his staff, and a blue eagle formed out from the crook of Jack's staff. "Go get her." Jack told the eagle, pointing at Elsa.

Elsa created a ball of ice and snow, the same size as the eagle, fired it towards the eagle, the two attacks met, destroyed all the ice pillars, and the shockwave sent Elsa and Jack railing!

Jack came to, with a deafening ringing sound in his ears; he looked around and saw Elsa running up the ice stairs to her castle. "ELSA!" He yelled.

She stopped and looked at him with a lone tear going down her cheek. Jack stood and stretched out his hand to her; she started to cry even more, and ran into the castle…

Jack walked away aimlessly and abruptly sat in the snow.

"Jack." Sonni's voice interrupted the silence.

"Yes, Sonni?" Jack asked.

"Manny says he's sorry."

"For what?" Jack looked up at the clouded sky.

"He didn't say." Sonni paused. "But I'm also sorry for what just happened to you."

"It's okay." Jack looked at the ground. "Please, tell Manny that I'm sorry for snapping at him earlier – sigh – I was out of line."

"Sure thing."

"Oh and Sonni."

"Yes?"

"No offence, but – I want to be alone for a while."

"You've got it."

Anna had been booted off her horse, fell into a small river, met Kristoff and Sven, and is now riding with Kristoff.

"Hang on!" Kristoff said. "We like to go fast."

Anna propped her feet on the sleighs dash and said: "I like fast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." He pushed her feet down. "Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He then spat on the spot where Anna's boots were and some of it hit her in the face.

She started to wipe off the spit. "Ugh. No, I was raised in a castle."

"Hmm." Kristoff said. "So, uh, tell me – what made the queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Oh well…it was all my fault." Anna began. "I-I got engaged, but then she freaked out, because I'd only just met him – you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and…"

"Wait." Kristoff interrupted her. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad, and so she got mad, and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove…"

Kristoff situated himself towards Anna. "Hang on!" He interrupted her again. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you JUST MET THAT DAY?"

"Yes." Anna answered. "Pay attention." She started up again. "But the thing is, she wore the gloves ALL the time, so, I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes they did." Anna picked herself up away from him. "But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?"

Anna scoffed. "'Of the Southern Isles'."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." Aha! Get it?

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince."

"All men do it."

"Ew!" Anna puffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, it doesn't even matter. It's true love."

"It doesn't sound like true love."

Anna puffed yet again. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"YOU have friends who are love experts?" The sleigh stopped. "I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking." Kristoff warned.

"No, no, no. No, no. I'd like to meet these…"

"No, I mean it." Kristoff covered Anna's mouth. She went to say something again, but Kristoff shushed her. He stood with his lamp and looked around the trees. He turned to the back of the sleigh and saw gold eyes making their way towards the sled. "Sven, go. Go!" They rushed off!

"What are they, wolves?" Anna asked.

"No." Kristoff replied. "I don't know what they are."

"How do you not know what they are!?" Anna turned to look back and saw black creatures her size run demonically towards them; they're Heartless. These types of Heartless have crooked antennae that fall behind them, but get shorter the longer down and don't reach the back of their feet. They're quite muscular, with large hands that sport five clawed fingers. Their feet are long and boot like, shuffling randomly just as the rest of its body twitches as well; and they also have several faint blue veins lined around their bodies. "I thought you practically lived up here."

"Practically!" Kristoff agreed. "But I've", he lit a torch, "never seen anything like those before."

"What!?" She went to grab something.

"They're not indigenous here." He stopped her from grabbing anything.

"Then where did they come from!?"

"I don't know!" He yelled at her.

"Why are you yelling at me!?"

"Because I don't trust you!" He kicked a Heartless away from attacking her.

"Excuse me!?" She picked up Kristoff's lute and hit a Heartless attacking him.

"Who marries a man she just met!?" A Heartless pulled him off the sleigh, but he grabbed a rope, and one Heartless scratched his ankle. "Ow!" And another scratched his lower back "Ah!"

Anna lit a sleeping mat on fire. "It's true love!" And then threw it at the Heartless behind Kristoff.

"Whoa!" He ducked under the mat. "Whoa." He turned to see all the Heartless fall backwards. "Whoa…" He saw the cliff they were headed for. "Cliff!" He began to climb the rope.

Anna turned and gasped. "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

Kristoff stood on the back of the sleigh. "You don't tell him what to do." He handed Anna a knife and threw her on Sven. "Now cut the rope!" Anna cut the rope and a Heartless grabbed Kristoff's arm. "Jump, Sven!" Kristoff punched the Heartless off, they went into the air, Sven and Anna landed, Kristoff ran across the sleigh, jumped off, and his hands slipped off the snow. "Sven!" He fell down the cliff.

"Christopher!" Anna and Sven ran towards the cliffs edge.

Then Sora and Kristoff flew high into the sky. Sora holding onto Kristoff as Donald and Goofy landed next to Anna and Sven.

"It's 'Kristoff'!" Kristoff yelled at Anna and then he and Sora landed.

"Sora!" Anna hugged both him and Kristoff. "Thank you for saving him." She let them go and smiled at Sora.

"Anytime." Sora smiled and put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"So, that's the name of my hero." Kristoff put his hand on Sora's shoulder and they both chuckled.

"And that's Donald and Goofy." Sora pointed his friends out.

"Oh, nice to meet you two." Kristoff shook their hands.

"Same here!" Goofy said.

"Nice to meet you too." Donald said.

Anna asked Sora: "How did you know we were here?"

"The moon told me." He shrugged.

Anna looked at him, with mouth agape. "But I thought only Guardians could hear Manny."

"Manny?" Kristoff looked at both of them. "Guardians?" He then looked at Donald and Goofy and they both laughed.

"Well I guess being a KeyBlade wielder makes me Guardian enough." Sora showed off his weapon.

Kristoff stared at Sora's weapon. "KeyBlade?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Elsa." Anna quickly said to Kristoff.

Donald stepped up to Anna. "Elsa?"

"Why are you lookin' for her?" Goofy asked.

Anna turned to the duo. "Because she ran off."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Kristoff chuckled. "Oh – that is quite the story."

"UGH!" Anna yelled into the air. "I'll tell everyone everything on the way!"

Goofy laughed a little. "Well what're we waitin' for!?"

"Let's go!" Donald started running ahead and everyone followed.

Kristoff turned to Sven. "Sven." The reindeer looked at him and Kristoff whispered: "Just so you know: this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."


	10. Good Call

Because, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven couldn't fly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to carry them all and fly them towards the North Mountain; but then they got tired and decided to walk through a beautiful scenery. Snow draping off of branches of trees like decorations, they even rang like chimes on a door. Sven ran about excitedly and Donald, Goofy, and Sora laughed at the adorable reindeer.

Anna then said: "I never knew winter could be so – beautiful."

"You're not kidding." Sora looked around.

"Yeah." A distant voice said which got everyone's attention. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Everyone started looking around for the voice and started walking ahead. "But it's so white." The voice continued. "You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson", the small talking snowman walked in behind them, "chartreuse. How about yellow?" He stopped, standing behind and between all of them. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?" He shuttered awkwardly. "No go." He laughed, walked closer to all of them, and they all gasped at the sight of him. "Am I right?" Anna screamed and kicked the snowman's head off! "Hi." He said landing in Sora's arms.

"You're creepy." Sora said and then tossed the head to Goofy.

"Waa-hoho!" Goofy hot potatoed the head and threw it to Donald.

Donald squawked and tossed the head into Kristoff's arms.

"Back at you." He threw it to Anna.

"Please don't drop me." The snowman pleaded.

"I don't want it!" Anna threw the head to Sora.

"Come on it's just a head." Sora threw it back to Goofy.

"No thank you!" Goofy threw the head back to Donald, who squawked again and tossed it back to Kristoff.

"All right." The snowman said. Kristoff laughed and threw it to Anna."We got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew." Anna said holding the head. "The body." She noted the headless walking body and threw the head back onto the body, roughly.

The snowman got up from the snow, with his head upside down on his body. "Wait – what am I looking at right now?" He asked. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?"

Anna gained her courage back and went to the snowman. "All right, wait one second." She then put the snowman's head correctly on his body.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna smiled.

"Now, I'm perfect!" He bounced a little.

Anna giggled, well kinda. "Well, almost." She went into Kristoff's bag to pull out a carrot

The snowman turned to Sora. "It was like my whole life got turned upside down."

Anna accidentally pushed the carrot through the snowman's head. "OH!" She yelled.

"Whoo!" He yelled.

"Too hard." Anna said. "I'm sorry! I was just…"

"Head rush!" He looked drunk.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked at the tip of the carrot below his eyes. "I am wonderful!" He started bouncing again. "I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." He touched the carrot and then Anna pushed the rest back into place through his head. "But…Hey!" He fidgeted. "Whoa!" He saw the carrot full on. "I love it even more." He sighed in relief and everyone got down to his height, except Donald, he was already there. "All right, let's start this thing over." The snowman said. "Hi, everyone." He waved. "I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He extended his arms out in front of Anna.

"Olaf?" Anna quizzically looked at him and he leaned forward waiting for more of a response. "That's right." Anna said. "Olaf." She said in realization.

"And you are?" Olaf asked Anna.

"Oh." Anna sat straight. "Um. I'm Anna." She put her hand on her chest.

"Who's the porcupine?" Olaf asked.

"Sora." Anna gestured to him.

"Okay." Olaf said. "And the tall guy?"

"Goofy."

"The duck?"

"Donald."

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

Kristoff looked offended, Donald, Goofy, and Sora tried not to laugh, and Anna quirked an eyebrow.

Anna then answered: "Sven."

"Oh!" Olaf said. "The… Okay. That makes things easier for me." Sven bit at Olaf's nose, but he jumped away, and laughed. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose." He said patting Anna's leg. "I like you, too." He pointed at Sven.

"Olaf." Anna got his attention. "Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kristoff pulled Olaf's arm off.

Sora then asked: "Do you know where she is?"

"Fascinating." Kristoff whispered looking at the arm.

"Yeah." Olaf answered Sora. "Why?"

Goofy asked: "Do ya think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah." Olaf answered Goofy. "Why?"

"How does this work?" Olaf's arm slapped Kristoff. "Ow!"

Olaf took his arm back. "Stop it, Sven." He pointed his disjointed arms finger at Kristoff. "I'm trying to focus, here. Yeah. Why?" He asked Goofy again.

Donald interrupted Kristoff: "I'll tell you why. They need Elsa to bring back summer to Arendelle."

"I was actually about to say that." Kristoff said, astonished at Donald.

"Summer?" Olaf looked at Donlad. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot."

"Really?" Kristoff leaned towards Olaf. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope!" Olaf replied. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when summer does come."

And we are skipping Olaf's song! Mad? Watch the song on YouTube! Cause ya ain't gettin' the lyrics hurr!

Later:

Anna's, Kristoff's, Sora's, Donald's, Goofy's, and Olaf's journey to Elsa's castle has ended. As they walk towards the beautiful castle, Anna sees Jack, sitting down, his staff to his side, with his hood over his head, knees up, and arms draped over his knees.

"Jack!" Anna yelled and ran towards the sad immortal.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf followed Anna.

"What're they looking at?" Kristoff asked Sora.

Sora looked at Kristoff like he was weird. "You don't see him?"

"See who?" Kristoff shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Kristoff spoke for a bouncing and excited Sven. "He gives me carrots every time we go to town."

"Who?" Kristoff asked Sven.

Sven ran next to Jack. "This guy." He pointed his antlers at Jack as Kristoff spoke for him.

"Jack." Anna kneeled down to Jack's current level and pulled down his hood. "What's wrong?"

Jack smiled at Anna. "Nothing, kiddo. It's just – you're sister. She uh…she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say."

"Well, she'll listen to me." Anna stood and helped Jack to his feet.

Sora walked up to Anna "Are you sure she'll listen to you?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Anna shrugged. "She's my sister."

Goofy laughed. "If you say so."

"You okay, Jack?" Donald asked, standing next to the Guardian.

Jack smiled down at Donald. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay!" Kristoff walked up. "Who are you all talking to!? Because I'm not seeing anyone!"

Sven looked at Kristoff. "You don't see him?" Kristoff spoke for him.

"No, Sven; I don't."

Anna looked at Jack. "Can you make him believe in you?"

"Give me a sec." Jack made a snowball and floated behind Kristoff.

"What are you all looking at?" Kristoff asked, thinking everyone was looking at him; and then he was hit by a snowball in the back of his head. "What?" He turned around. "Who's there!?" Sven started to make noises in a jubilant manner. "Jack Frost?" A snowball hit Kristoff in the face, tiny blue ice crystals floated in front of his eyes, he started rubbing his eyes, and while he was rubbing his eyes he heard Jack laugh; he put his hands down, and saw Jack standing tossing a snowball up in his hand. "You're Jack Frost!?"

"The one and only!" Jack dropped the snowball.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kristoff." He shook Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jack shook Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff looked at Jack's hoodie. "What're you wearing?"

Anna scoffed. "It's a sweater with a hood, Kristoff! Now let's go." She gestured to the ice stairs and they all went up the stairs, except for poor Sven.

When Anna reached the double doors, she went to knock but stopped.

"Knock." Olaf said as everyone stood behind him. "Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna finally knocked on the doors and they immediately opened. "Hah. It opened." She smiled and the smile immediately was replaced with a face of realization. "That's a first. Oh." She turned to all the guys. "You should probably wait out here."

"Yep." Jack sat on a handrail.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

Anna replied: "The last time I introduced her to a guy," Jack rolled his eyes, "she froze everything."

"But, but…" Kristoff walked closer to Anna pleading. "Oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life!"

"But seeing the outside almost made you cry." Sora said and him, Jack, Donald, and Goofy all chuckled.

"Bye, Sven." Olaf waved at Kristoff.

Anna grabbed Olaf's hand. "You, too, Olaf." She pulled him back from the doorway.

"Me?" Olaf asked.

"Just give us a minute." Anna replied.

"Okay." Olaf said as he watched Anna go inside and everyone else sat on the ice stairs. "One", he whispered, "two, three", he turned and sat between Kristoff and Jack.

"Four." Kristoff and Olaf said.

Jack counted: "Five."

"Six." Sora said.

Goofy: "Seven."

Donald: "Eight."

Olaf: "Nine, let's." He started to smile.

Kristoff: "Ten, make." He smiled.

Jack: "Eleven, a." He smiled too.

Sora: "Twelve, game." He too smiled.

Goofy: "Thirteen, out." He smiled along.

Donald: "Fourteen, of." He started smiling.

Olaf: "Fifteen, this!" He jumped.

Kristoff relaxed against the handrail with his arms crossed: "Sixteen."

"Seventeen." Jack had his hood over his entire face.

Sora was hanging off the handrail: "Eighteen."

"Nineteen." Goofy was wearing his shield as a hat.

Donald had his hat on his staff: "Twenty."

"Twenty-one." Olaf had his arm in his face and his nose where his arm would be.

"Twenty-two." Kristoff had his tongue stuck on the handrail.

Jack had the crook of his staff in front of his pants and pointed the rest upward: "Twenty-three."

Sora was balancing on his KeyBlade with one foot: "Twenty-four."

"Twenty-five!" Goofy slid down the stairs on his shield.

Donald did his victory flip: "Twenty-six!"

They continued to do this until:

"59!" Olaf jumped up. "60!" He laughed and went inside the castle as everyone else just watched him. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said running towards Anna, talking to Elsa.

Jack looked at Kristoff. "Is he – you know?" He moved his hand side-to-side.

"I think he might be." Kristoff shrugged.

Jack looked to the ground disappointed. "And Elsa made him?"

"Yep." Sora replied for Kristoff.

Jack looked at all of them. "So, Elsa is too?" They all shrugged. "Dang."

"Buck up, Jack!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald said. "All the way here, Anna kept talking about you." He pointed up at Jack.

"Really?" Jack smiled and everyone nodded. "Cool. Let's go inside." And so they did.

"No." Elsa said to Anna as soon as they got inside. "We can't." She wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait." Anna went towards her.

"Oh no." Jack said.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa told Anna.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked Jack.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid." Anna said to Elsa.

"They're about to sing." Jack replied to Kristoff.

"Please don't shut me out again." Anna said.

"How do you know?" Kristoff looked at Jack.

"_Please don't slam the door." _Anna sang.

Kristoff looked at Anna somewhat surprised, as did Donald, Goofy, and Sora. "Good call." They all told Jack.


	11. Family and Friends

"Good call." The guys told Jack.

"How did you know they were going to sing?" Kristoff asked Jack.

Olaf said: "Maybe he's psychic."

Jack laughed. "I've known them since they were little girls – I know when they're getting ready to sing." He started walking around aimlessly.

"So, Olaf." Sora squatted down to Olaf's level. "Do you like boys?"

"Like boys?" Olaf asked. "What do you mean?"

Donald cleared his throat. "Would you kiss one?"

"You mean like a friendly kiss on the cheek, like the French?" Olaf looked at the two. "Sure!"

Goofy laughed. "That's not what they mean."

"Oh." Olaf realized. "You mean romantically." The three nodded and Kristoff and Jack waited anxiously for Olaf's answer. "No. Do-do you?" He gestured to the three.

"NO!" They answered in unison.

Olaf was confused by this. "Then why did you ask if I was?"

"Well Jack wanted to know." Kristoff slapped his hand on Jack's back and Jack gave him a dirty look.

Olaf turned around to Jack. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because if you liked boys, then Elsa would probably like girls." Jack answered. "And I want Elsa to like boys…"

Olaf smiled. "You like her!" Everyone smiled at Jack and he blushed. "But – if I like girls and you thought that I would reflect Elsa…then doesn't that mean she likes girls?"

The guys looked straight ahead and said: "Huh." And they all started rubbing their chins.

"Soooo…" Olaf looked at Jack with a wide grin.

Jack looked down and quirked an eyebrow at Olaf. "So, what?"

"Do you like Elsa?" Olaf asked, nudging his arm on Jack's knee.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe – maybe I like Anna. I don't know." He looked around nervously.

"Why are you so interested in two girls that you watched grow up?" Kristoff asked.

Jack sighed heavily. "Cause Man in Moon told me that one of them will end up as my bride."

"OH." The others said.

Sora put his hands on his hips. "Well why didn't he tell you which one of them it was?"

"Guess he wanted me to find out on my own." Jack replied.

Goofy smiled. "Do you know which one you like more?"

Jack contemplated the question – but then he felt a strong power. He looked up to the ceiling. "Something's wrong with the girls." He flew to the stairs and turned back to the others. "Come on!" He motioned with his hand and they all followed him up to Elsa's room.

Elsa struck Anna with her magic, to Anna's heart, and then all the guys ran in the room.

"Elsa!" Jack said and Elsa heard her father's voice echo Jack's. "What have you done?"

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked helping Anna to her feet.

"I'm okay." She replied. "I'm fine." She stood and looked at Elsa.

"Who're they?" Elsa asked. "Wait, i-it doesn't matter. Just…" She started to turn around. "You have to go." The ice walls began to crack around them.

"Elsa." Sora said pleadingly.

Anna then said: "No, I know we can figure this out together."

"How!?" Elsa turned to Anna. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Donald gulped looking at the walls. "I think we should go."

Anna got out of Kristoff's grasp. "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes-" Elsa started.

"Got it." Jack quickly said and left just as fast.

"You are." Elsa struck the ground with her magic and created the great snow-beast: Marshmallow!

Anna gasped, Marshamallow stood tall, and Donald squawked!

"Run!" Donald yelled and he, Sora, and Goofy ran!

Jack pushed open the double doors, flying down the stairs, with Donald, Goofy, and Sora running behind him screaming.

"Stop!" Anna yelled at Marshmallow holding her. "Put us down!"

"Go away." Marshmallow said lazily and threw Anna and Kristoff down the stairs just as lazy.

The two bumped/slid their way down the stairs.

"Heads up!" Olaf yelled as Marshmallow reared back to throw Olaf's head. His head hit the snow covered rock behind Anna and Kristoff. "Watch out for mah butt!" The rest of his body hit the rock as well.

Anna gasped and began to make a snowball. "It is not nice to throw people!" She went to throw the snowball, but Kristoff stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Feisty-pants." He said as he stopped Anna. "Okay, relax. Just calm down! Calm down!"

"Okay!" Anna said, looking sad. "All right! I'm okay." Kristoff let her go.

"Just let the snowman be." He told her.

"I'm calm." She started to walk away and Jack chuckled.

"Great?" Kristoff looked at Jack quizzically.

Anna threw the snowball at Marshmallow!

"Oh, aw – come on!" Kristoff said.

"Seriously!?" Sora looked at Anna and Jack laughed.

The snowball hit Marshmallow – and he roared with ice spikes coming out of his body. Goofy made his trade mark scared sound, then he, Donald, and Sora ran away – with Jack grabbing Olaf as he flew away with them.

"Oh", Kristoff began, "Look, see?" He was about to lecture Anna, until he saw everyone fly away. "Hey!" He yelled, and then he and Anna followed their lead, with Sven running another direction.

Mid-air at the cliff:

Jack was holding Anna, Goofy holding Kristoff, and Sora holding Olaf.

"Where's Donald?" Sora asked.

Donald came running out of the trees breathing heavily. "Boy, I am out of shape." He stopped to take a breather.

"Donald!" Sora yelled to get the ducks attention.

"Huh?" Donald looked up. "So, the abominable snow-dummy was scared of me?" Donald laughed. "The next time I see him – I'll use Fire!" Donald held up his staff and Marshmallow landed heavily behind him. Donald's eyes widened, he slowly turned around, looked up at Marshmallow – and laughed nervously.

Anna grinned. "You were saying?"

Marshmallow kicked Donald off the cliff and Donald fell squawking.

"Well?" Kristoff looked at Sora.

Sora gestured to the abyss. "He can fly."

Goofy laughed. "Guess he forgot 'cause he was so scared."

Jack chuckled, turned, and saw Marshmallow. "Hi." He smiled nervously.

"Don't come back!" Marshmallow yelled with snow blasting Jack and Anna.

The two then said in unison: "We won't." And they all free fell to the bottom, yelling in fear or excitement.

They stopped before they hit the ground and saw an imprint of Donald's body in the snow, signaling that he was deep in the snow.

"Aw." Anna said and got on the ground. "Poor guy." She stood over the hole. "Are you okay!?"

Donald poked out his head, with snow covering it, he got out showing the rest of his body was also covered in snow, and he shook it all off while making 'that sound' with his mouth – beak.

Olaf dropped out of Sora's arms and went to Donald. He laughed and said: "You were so scared." He pointed at Donald.

Donald pointed his staff at Olaf. "Don't make me melt you." He threatened.

"Well that's not very nice, Donald." Goofy lectured as he put down Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven!" Olaf saw the reindeer behind Donald and walked up to said reindeer and Sven tried to bite Olaf's carrot nose. "He found us." Olaf quickly turned, causing Sven to miss. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf hugged Sven's face and Kristoff quickly walked up to the two.

Kristoff separated them. "Don't talk to him like that."

Olaf started to laugh and said to Kristoff, still laughing: "You're tickling me."

"So, uh…" Kristoff walked up to Anna. "Now what?"

Anna smiled and tucked her left braid behind her ear. "Now what?" Then she realized and became worried. "Now what?" She looked at the ground. "Ohhhh." She smushed her face. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Jack. "She threw us out." She said to Sora. "I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this." She then looked at Kristoff. "And then there's your ice business."

Kristoff smiled. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business. Worry about your hair!" He looked at Anna's right braid.

"HUH?" Jack, Sora, Goofy, and Donald all got next to Kristoff to see what he was talking about.

"What?" Anna asked and looked at her right braid. "AHH!" She jumped, and the guys jumped, when she saw it become whiter.

Sora sighed exhaustedly. "Is it because she struck you with her magic?" Sora asked.

Anna shrugged and cautiously asked: "…Does it look bad?" She looked at them all nervously.

"…No." They all said.

"You guys hesitated." Olaf lifted up his head between them and Anna.

"No, we didn't." They said.

"Anna", Kristoff started, "you need help, okay?" He started to turn around. "Come on." He began walking away.

"Okay?" Donald said, as they all started to follow. "Where are we going?"

Kristoff answered: "To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Anna asked.

Sora turned to Anna. "Love experts?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Kristoff answered. "And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"Uhh…" Goofy looked around at everyone else. "How do you know?"

Kristoff turned around, walking backwards, looking right at Anna. "Because I've seen them do it before."

Jack smiled, realizing who Kristoff's friends were, and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders.

Anna smiled at Jack, wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on him as they followed everyone.

Olaf turned his head 180 and Donald squawked, jumped, and landed in Goofy's arms. Olaf chuckled and looked at Sora. "I like to consider myself a love expert."

Sora chuckled and rolled his eyes when Olaf turned back around.

At the troll sanctuary:

"Look, Sven", Olaf started, laying on Sven's back, "the sky's awake." He pointed up at the mountain lights.

Anna shivered, Jack quickly stepped back from her, and Anna smiled at him.

Kristoff looked at Anna. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She said.

Kristoff went to wrap his arm around her, but Jack poked him with his staff and gave him an evil glare. Kristoff cleared his throat. "Uh… Wait. Come here." He ran to a small geyser.

"Huh?" Anna ran to the geyser. "Ooh."

The geyser stops and they start to walk back with the others.

"So, uh, about my friends." Kristoff begins. "Well…" He chuckles. "I say 'friends'; they're more like family." Jack quirked an eyebrow at the two and Kristoff noticed. "Anyway – when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven. Until they – you know, kinda took us in."

"They did?" Anna leaned towards Kristoff.

"Yeah." He smiled and all the guys went 'aww' at him. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I don't want to scare you. They can be a little inappropriate-"

Jack smiled and said: "Sounds like my kind of people."

"And loud." Kristoff said.

Donald grinned and said: "Sounds like, Sora."

"Hey!" Sora yelled, realized what he did, and quickly covered his mouth.

Kristoff laughed. "They're louder than him. They're also stubborn-"

"Sounds like Donald." Sora sneered.

Kristoff grinned. "At times", he continued, "and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really, heavy. Which you'll, but you know, you'll get it. They're fine, they mean well."

"Kristoff", Anna stopped his stammering, "they sound wonderful."

"Really heavy, huh?" Jack asked. "Sounds like, Anna." Anna gasped, turned to Jack, and he chuckled. "All that chocolate, ya know!"

Anna stormed towards Jack. "How dare you!" She went to hit him, but he flew into the sky.

"Can't reach me up here, Kiddo!" Jack stuck his tongue out at her.

Anna crossed her arms with a cocky grin on her face. "Sora." She turned to him. "Will you do me the honor?" She gestured to Jack.

Sora grinned at Jack. "It would be my pleasure."

Anna watched Sora fly towards Jack in enjoyment.

"Whoa, whoa, hey." Jack said. "Let's not – ow!" He fell to the ground.

Anna walked over to Jack. "Apologize and kiss my boot." She put her right boot out.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." He got on his knees and kissed Anna's boot.

Anna put her hand under Jack's chin and lifted his head up. "All is forgiven." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, then!" Kristoff yelled as he stood in front of a bunch of rocks. "Meet my family." Sven got excited and Kristoff began to talk to all the rocks.

The others looked at the two astounded.

Anna found her voice first. "They're rocks."

Olaf whispered. "Hee's craaazyyyy." Kristoff continued talking. "I'll distract him while you guys get yourselves and Anna out of here." No one said anything, they just kept watching Kristoff. "Hi, Sven's family!" Olaf walked to one rock. "It's nice to meet you." He patted the rock and began to whisper again. "Because I love you guys, I insist you take Anna and run." He started talking to the rock again. "I understand you're love experts. Ooh!" Olaf whispered to them once more. "Why aren't you leading Anna away!?"

"Uh…" The five said. "Okay." They continued in unison. "We're gonna go." They started to leave.

"Go." Olaf told them.

"No, no, no." Kristoff said. "You guys, wait." Then all the rocks started to rumble.

The five gasped.

Jack picked Anna up, floated in the air, right before a rock rolled under Anna.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled.

They turned to look at all the rocks roll to Sven and Kristoff.

"Whoa!" Sora chuckled.

"Hey." Kristoff motioned to some rocks rolling towards him and they became their Troll forms.

A female troll then yelled: "Kristoff's home!" And all the trolls began to chatter excitedly about Kristoff being home.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf bounced with his arms in the air. "Wait – 'Kristoff'?" He asked a troll.

The troll nodded saying: "Uh-huh."

"He was raised by trolls, huh?" Goofy laughed.

Sora shrugged. "You know if you had told me that earlier – I wouldn't have believed you."

"But now that we see it." Donald said.

Jack wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. "You can believe it."

"But where's Grandpabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"He's napping." A little troll answered. "But, look", he turned around, "I grew a mushroom."

Donald's beak was agape and he looked at Goofy. "A mushroom?" Goofy shrugged.

"I earned my fire crystal." Another little troll said to Kristoff.

"I passed a kidney stone." An older troll held out a stone.

Jack said: "I've got nothin' for that." He turned to Sora. "How 'bout you?"

"Nope." Sora said.

Anna snapped out of her surprise, finally. "Trolls." She smiled.

"Already established that, Kiddo." Jack said loudly to Anna.

All the trolls turned to Jack and the guys.

Then a female troll noticed Anna and pointed at her. "He's brought a girl!"

"A girl!" They all yelled excitedly.

Sora snickered, Jack held his mouth, Donald faced the ground as his shoulders bounced, and Goofy lightly chuckled – then they busted out laughing and fell to the ground!

Anna was carried next to Kristoff. "What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it." He answered.

Jack put a hand up. "Stop! You're killing me!" He started laughing harder.

"Let me see." The female troll tugged Anna. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!"

Sora put both his hands up in a questioning manner, as he stayed on the ground. "What!?" He too started laughing harder.

"Yes, yes." The female troll continued. "She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

Goofy sat up and laughed a: "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" And went back to the ground, laughing even harder.

"That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff told the troll.

"Right." Anna agreed. "We're not…I'm not…" Anna slightly giggled nervously to Kristoff.

"What's the issue dear?" The female troll asked. "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

Donald kicked his feet – flippers, in the air as he started laughing harder.

And then the trolls began their song:

End of chapter!


	12. Rematch

Olaf, Sora, Donald, and Goofy sang in unison: _"The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is…"_

The trolls continued to sing and Jack laughed as he watched from afar.

"Why hello, Jack." A voice said behind Jack.

Jack quickly turned around and saw Maleficent. "You." He said and pointed his staff at her. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to warn you." Maleficent traced her finger around the ball of her large wand.

Jack lowered his staff. "Warn me about what?"

"Elsa."

Jack pointed his staff back at Maleficent, with anger covering his face. "What about Elsa?"

"She's about to be in trouble – if you don't hurry." Maleficent stepped aside for Jack to leave.

Jack gripped his staff tight and then flew off!

"She's as cold as ice." Kristoff said holding a fallen Anna.

All the trolls made a way for the rolling troll coming through, Grandpabbie, and Sora looked towards Jack's direction and saw Maleficent waving – then she vanished in green fire.

"Maleficent has done something with Jack." Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy.

Goofy pointed to Anna and Kristoff. "Sora." He said, telling Sora to pay attention.

"If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Grandpabbie warned Anna.

"What?" Anna asked. "No."

"We should see this through before we do anything else for Jack." Donald told Sora.

Sora sighed. "You're right."

"But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grandpabbie told Kristoff and Anna.

Then Sora and Anna both said: "An act of true love?"

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" A female troll said and then male and female trolls kissed.

Anna shivered, fell back on Kristoff even more, and more of her hair became white.

"Oh no." Goofy said covering his mouth.

"Anna", Kristoff started, "we've got to get you back to Hans."

Sora quickly turned to his friends. "They have it under control now. Let's go." They quickly went to the sky.

Kristoff sat on Sven and saw the trio leaving. "Where're you going!?"

"We think something's wrong with Jack!" Sora replied.

Anna looked up at Sora. "Hurry!" She said weakly.

"Yes, ma'am." The trio saluted and flew off!

At Elsa's Ice Castle:

All the soldiers were leaving Elsa's castle, with her on Hans' horse.

"What have you done!?" Jack shot an ice and snow wave behind Hans.

"What was that!?" One of the soldiers asked.

Hans quickly answered. "Probably an invisible force from Elsa's powers – let's go!" They hurriedly left.

"What did you call me?" Jack slowly followed, stopped, opened up his arms wide, and –

"Don't!" Sora tackled Jack out of the sky and onto the ground, both rolling violently across the snow.

Jack and Sora quickly stood, Sora standing in front of Donald and Goofy; Jack had his staff pointed at Sora and Sora held the KeyBlade low to the ground away from Jack.

"I don't know what Maleficent told you", Sora began, "but it's wrong."

"No!" Jack yelled and they started walking in a circle. "She told me that they would hurt Elsa!"

The trio was stunned by Jack's statement. "What?" They said.

"Oh, Elsa." Maleficent's voice echoed through the mountains. "She's so lucky to ride on that horse alone with that handsome man, Hans." Jack gritted his teeth. "Jack – you could be holding her in your arms right now, if it wasn't for Sora stopping you."

"RAH!" Jack yelled and flew at Sora with his staff reared back.

"No!" Sora jumped over Jack and landed where Jack was before.

Jack stopped, he looked at Donald and Goofy in front of him, turned around, and fired an ice blast at Sora! Sora collided with his KeyBlade's light blast.

Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons.

"Don't do anything!" Sora told them. "This is between me and him." A shockwave blasted from the center of their collision. "Let's finish our spar from before!" Sora yelled and another shockwave formed. "It's time to see who's stronger!" A third shockwave went out, Sora and Jack yelled, putting more power into their blasts, and the collision exploded in a wave of light! Sora and Jack were sent away from the explosion, Donald and Goofy took to the air to dodge Jack, and both boys slid across the snow.

They got up, shook the snow off of themselves, turned to the other, flew in the others direction, and smashed the length of their weapons against the others. They were grunting as they tried to push the other, but neither was budging…

Then, in a flash, Jack's eyes turned red and his hair black.

"What the?" Sora questioned when he noticed – Jack capitalized and hit Sora across the head with the crook of his staff! Sora tumbled in front of the ice stairs, turned to Jack, and Jack planted the bottom of his foot against Sora's chest. Sora fell on the stairs, Jack opened his arms wide, slammed his hand against his staff, and multiple ice blasts went to Sora! "Shield!" Sora held out his KeyBlade and panels of light formed a ball around Sora, blocking the ice blasts. When the attack stopped, Sora let down his shield, and Jack immediately attacked with his staff – they swung their weapons at the other, attacking, and blocking; but Jack was forcing Sora higher up the stairs. "Jack! I'm afraid that you're losing control and giving into Darkness." Sora warned in a sincere and worried manner.

Jack became angrier; he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "How dare you!" Jack stepped back, grabbed the teeth of the KeyBlade with the crook of his staff, pulled Sora towards him, and head-butted Sora in the nose. Sora fell down, Jack went into the air, backing away from Sora – his hair went black and his eyes red, he lifted his staff forming a wave of black ice and black snow, and sent the wave down to Sora!

Sora pointed the KeyBlade to the attack and yelled: "Fire!" A larger fireball than last time blasted out of the KeyBlade, met Jack's wave, and created a violent spiral of steam to erupt. Jack landed to the ground and when Sora got to his feet, he saw that Jack's hair and eyes were back to normal. Jack put his hand in the snow and slowly pulled out a blue figure.

Donald and Goofy gasped at what they saw.

"Jack…" Sora growled when he saw a blue Mickey holding a KeyBlade.

Jack grinned at Sora. "Go." He told his creation and it ran towards Sora!

Sora flew down the stairs, the replica reared back its KeyBlade, and Sora brought his over to his left – Sora slashed the replica, but as soon as the KeyBlade entered its body…it blew up into snow particles, blasting Sora higher up the stairs and roughly tumbled against them.

Sora made it to the top of the stairs and Jack stood in the middle.

"Stand up!" Jack told Sora.

Sora stood. "There." Sora scoffed.

Jack fired another ice blast and Sora again collided with a blast of light.

"It's going to end the same way, Jack." Sora told him.

Jack started walking to Sora. "Not this time."

Sora followed his lead and the closer they got, the closer shockwaves were together as they blasted out.

"What's going to happen?" Goofy asked Donald as they watched the boys get closer and the shockwaves create more cracks in the stairs and castle.

Donald shook his head. "I don't know."

Finally, Jack and Sora's weapons were only a step away from the other as they collided and shockwaves rapidly blasted out…

"RAH!" The two yelled, forced their weapons against the other, and that caused another light explosion – completely destroying the stairs. Jack's back hit the edge of the cliff where the stairs began, bounced into the air, flipping backwards, and smashed the top of his head against the boulder behind him.

"Jack!" Goofy yelled and rushed to Jack's side.

Sora went through the double doors of the castle.

"Sora!" Donald flew to the doors just to see Sora land on the frozen fountain in the entrance, smashing it to pieces. Donald rushed to Sora's side. "Don't worry." He held up his staff.

"No!" Sora grabbed Donald's wrist.

"You don't want me to heal you?"

"Not yet." Sora tried to stand, but needed Donald's help.

When Sora got to his feet, Goofy came into the castle, carrying Jack. "I don't think Elsa's going to like what we did to the place.

"What do we do?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora was breathing heavily. "Let's", inhale, "take him", another inhale, "back to the Gummi."


	13. The End Pt 1

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and an unconscious Jack made it to Arendelle – the same time Kristoff left Anna at the castle. They made it to the Gummi and Sora sat Jack in a seat.

"Should I heal him?" Donald asked.

Sora replied: "No." Then he brought his KeyBlade into the air. "Heal." Green light poured over his body and he sighed in relief. "Keep the Gummi open, the snow might help him heal faster – I think he should heal on his own time. He needs the rest." Sora looked at Jack with worry filling his eyes. 'What was that?' He thought about the Darkness coming over Jack from before.

"Well – uh – let's go see how Anna is a doin'." Goofy said.

Donald nodded. "Goofy's right, Sora." No response from Sora. "Sora?" Donald asked in a worried manner.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Let's go." They then walked towards the castle.

With Anna:

"A true love's kiss." Hans said in realization. He put his fingers on her cheek, brushed them down below her chin, guided her to him, and stopped. With a sly grin he said: "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He walked away from the couch.

Anna was shocked. "What?" She sat there, not knowing what to do. She watched him make his way to the window. "Y – y-you said you did."

Hans grinned at his reflection before he closed the windows curtain. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." He started taking off his glove.

"What…" Anna started. "What are you talking about?"

Hans licked his finger and thumb and put out the candle next to Anna. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you…" He turned to Anna.

"Hans!" Anna said.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that." He walked to the fire with a picture of water. "I figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He poured the water over the fire, putting it out.

Anna rolled off the couch. "Hans!" She hit the floor. "No. Stop."

"But then, she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." Anna pleaded.

Hans chuckled at Anna's plea. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa, tell the KeyBlade Master a lie to put me on his side, and bring back summer."

Anna pulled herself up. "How do you know about Sora?"

"So, that's his name." Hans shrugged looking out to nowhere. He knelt down and placed his fingers under her chin again. "All things in due time."

Anna threw her head away from his touch. "Jack will stop you."

Hans smiled. "He will join me as well." Hans stood, put on his glove, and went for the door.

"Your plan won't work." Anna threatened.

"Oh…" Hans opened the door and turned to Anna. "It already has." He closed and locked the door.

Anna quickly made her way to the door. "Please, somebody, help." The rest of her hair turned white, she slumped to the floor, and shivered. "Please. Please."

"I'll help you, you poor, poor dear." Maleficent came from the shadows.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran into Hans in the hallway.

"Hans!" Sora waved and noticed Hans seemed sad.

The three stood in front of him and Donald asked: "What's wrong?"

"Come inside." Hans motioned to the door next to them and they went inside with all the other country leaders.

"Prince Hans." One said and they made their way to him.

"Who're these three?" The Duke of Weselton asked.

"Friends." Hans replied and sat down in a chair. "Princess Anna is…dead." Everyone gasped and the trio backed away from Hans.

Sora immediately fell to the ground and hugged his knees to himself.

"What happened to her?" The Duke knelt next to Hans.

"She was killed." Hans paused and the trio looked to him. "By Queen Elsa."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, not knowing what to do, they looked to Sora; and he buried his face under his arms as he laid his head on his knees.

"Her own sister." Duke said.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows", Donald and Goofy sat next to Sora, "before she died in my arms." Hans finished.

"There can be no doubt now." Duke stood. "Queen Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans", one man said, "Arendelle looks to you."

"With a heavy heart – I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason. And sentence her to death."

The men soon made their way out of the room.

"We can't just let 'em kill Elsa." Goofy said. "She's the Queen."

"No." Donald shook his head at Goofy. "She left that title when she ran away."

"Sora?" Goofy looked at the teen.

"What do you think we should do?" Donald asked.

Sora looked up. "I don't know Hans, but Anna trusted him – so, I trust him." Sora laid his head back down and started sobbing bitterly.

Elsa broke out of her prison, the snow hit Jack and he flinched at the surprise blizzard, but he stayed immobile. Now Anna is face-to-face with Maleficent.

"Who're you?" Anna looked up at the ghastly woman.

"Queen Maleficent." Maleficent bowed. "And you are?"

"Princess Anna." Anna gasped as she saw the ceiling begin to frost.

"I can help you." Maleficent put out her hand, but before Anna could think – the door knob began to move. "Who goes there?" Maleficent said quietly in a threatening tone.

The door opened and walked in Olaf. He gasped when he saw Anna. "Anna!" He walked to her. "Hi?" Olaf looked at Maleficent.

"And you are?" Maleficent asked Olaf.

"My name is Olaf." He then made a fire for Anna.

"Olaf." Anna said. "Get away from there."

"Whoa." Olaf stared at the fire and Maleficent grinned evilly at him. "So, this is heat." He held his hands up to the fire.

"Yes." Maleficent said and Olaf backed away from the fire nervously. "It is!" Maleficent threw a green fire ball at Olaf, instantly melting him!

"Olaf!" Anna yelled and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Like I said", Maleficent turned back to Anna, "'I' will be helping you."

Anna shivered and tried to get away from Maleficent. "How?"

"By using my magic to interrupt your sisters – by melting your heart." She reached for Anna's chest and her fingers instantly became ice.

Anna laughed. "Looks like you're no match for Elsa's magic."

Maleficent melted the ice and shrugged. "Not in this form at least." She grinned at Anna.

"Form?" Anna asked, terrified.

Maleficent's right arm became a huge reptilian arm, she grabbed Anna with said arm, and then took on her full Dragon form; destroying the roof above and roaring as she burst out.

Jack awoke slowly. "What was that?" He rubbed his head.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood and said: "Maleficent."


	14. The End Pt 2

Kristoff and Sven land on the iced fiords, the blizzard hits them, and they hear Maleficent's roar.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked and Sven started making sounds. "How do you know what a dragon sounds like!?"

* * *

"_Hold him still Jack!" Easter Bunny yells and Jack gets behind Pitch, holding the man against his chest with his staff over Pitch's arms and chest._

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst through the doors where Maleficent is holding Anna.

"Maleficent!" Sora yells when they enter.

Goofy gasps. "Sora, look." He points to the puddle, carrot nose, and stick arms that were Olaf.

"Olaf…" Sora's strong demeanor drops.

Donald begins to shake out of anger. "Thunder!" He puts his wand into the air and a lightning bolt strikes Maleficent's head.

Maleficent roars at the three and strikes them with her tail, sending them to the ground in front of the castle.

"Sora!" Anna yells.

Sora begins to float. "I'm on my way, Anna." He then flies towards her, but Maleficent breathes a fire blast at him – he quickly spins around it, closer to Anna's side (Anna is in Maleficent's right hand/claw).

Maleficent takes to the sky and whips her tail at Sora, but he blocks it with his KeyBlade; though the force from the hit sends him railing – he stops abruptly before he gets close to the ground.

* * *

_Jack starts to frost Pitch's body, very slowly._

"_What are you planning?" Pitch spat his words at Jack._

* * *

Kristoff and Sven encounter a falling ship, without thinking, they run under it – escaping its deadly fall at the last second; but the ship caused cracks to form in the ice. The cracks created a pool of icy water in front of them, with many large pieces of broken ice floating in the pool. Sven sees this, jumps on a piece of ice, bucks Kristoff off to the other side of the pool safely, but falls in the water himself.

Kristoff lands. "Sven…" he gets on his knees and turns around. "Sven!" He waits anxiously as he watches the pieces of ice float on…then Sven comes out of the water and gets on a piece of ice. "Good boy." Kristoff tells Sven and then heads off!

* * *

"_We're ending the nightmares forever, Pitch." Jack tells the Boogeyman._

_Pitch struggles to get out of Jack's grasp, but more frost comes over his body. "What does MANNY have to stay about all of this!?"_

"_He approves." Bunnymund slowly walks up to Pitch._

* * *

Donald and Goofy fly past Sora.

"Fire!" Donald launches a large fire ball towards Maleficent, but she counters with a fire blast, completely destroying Donald's fire ball.

Goofy yells: "Donald!" He throws his shield in front of the fire, spinning in midair, blocking the blast.

"Sora!" Anna yells again.

Sora flies to Anna, Maleficent stops her attack towards Donald and Goofy and fires at Sora, but Sora spins, propelling himself to Anna. He strikes Maleficent's wrist, she roars and drops Anna, Anna screams as she falls, but then she lands on Sora's back and quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Sora flies above Maleficent. "Are you okay?" He asks Anna.

Anna sighs. "I will be."

Maleficent fires at Sora.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yell.

Sora puts the side of the KeyBlade in front of him. "Shield!" Light panels form around him and Anna, blocking the fire blast.

Anna shivers.

"Geez you're cold." Sora says.

Anna smiles to Sora. "Sorr-" She gasps when she sees Sora's right glove covered in ice.

"What?" Sora looks at his glove – and then blue energy burst out around them. Ice blasts go through Maleficent's blast and strike her face.

Maleficent's mouth is frozen, but she launches a fire blast into the air, melting the ice off her face.

Goofy and Donald look at Sora, astounded.

Donald points at him. "A new KeyBlade."

"And Drive Form." Goofy states.

Indeed, Sora's Drive Form was ice blue with many white spirals and flakes of the winter season around him. His KeyBlade had a long blue keychain extending from the hilt, with an ice crystal at the end of the chain. The hilt was in the form and color of Anna's braids, with the right one having a platinum blonde streak. The handle seemed to be rock. The rainguard blonde like Kristoff's hair. The length of the blade is like a staff and the teeth are reindeer antlers, mirroring each other to create the outline of a carrot.

* * *

"_He approves!?" Pitch struggles once more, just for the frost to go down his legs._

"_Yep." Bunny pulls out an egg with a fuse on top. "You know, I usually don't boil my eggs", he begins to peel the shell off, "but I wanted to make sure that you swallowed this egg down easily." He lights the fuse, opens Pitch's mouth, and shoves the egg down Pitch's throat._

"_Goodbye." Bunny and Jack say. _

_Jack let's go, grabs Bunny, flies into the air, and –_

* * *

The flashback explosion sounds in Jack's mind as he starts to awaken.

Elsa turns to see Hans, gasps, and turns to run away.

"Elsa!" Hans yells to her.

Jack's eyes shoot open – in their new devilish red color. "Hans." Jack growls and flies off.

"You can't run from this!" Hans tells Elsa.

Elsa turns to Hans. "Just take care of my sister." She starts to back away.

"Your sister?" Hans questions. "She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

"No." Elsa said.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late." Hans continued. "Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of you."

"No." Elsa stumbles back, she turns, starts to whimper, falls to her knees, and starts crying; her fall causing the blizzard to stop and the snow to stay still.

Maleficent roars at Sora and he flies to her. The blizzard stops. A bright gold light and blue light form an X in front of Maleficent's neck. Donald and Goofy see Sora standing on the roof of the castle. Maleficent's body begins to form frost, until it finally covers her entirely, and she ignites into green fire – burning her body away…finally dead.

Sora lands in front of Donald and Goofy; now holding Anna's legs so she doesn't try to get off his back and he is also back in his normal clothes.

"The blizzard has stopped." Anna said.

Sora realized. "Then that means…"

"We need to find Elsa quick!" Goofy yelled and they flew off!


	15. The End?

Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter took EXTREMELY long for it to come out, I really do hope that it was well worth the wait. You guys are awesome, thank you for waiting, and please review this chapter!

* * *

Hans walked to Elsa, with his sword in hand, he raised it over her, and – he was blasted in the chest with a wave of black snow and ice!

"What?" Elsa looked in front of her and saw Jack's legs. "Jack?" She looked up at him and gasped! She quickly stood to her feet and stepped away from him; being horrified by his black hair, red eyes, and gray skin.

Jack smiled. "Elsa."

"What happened to you?" Elsa asked.

He looked at his hands and said: "This is because of you."

"What?"

"I became this…" he smiled at her again, "because I love you." He reached his right hand out to her.

"Jack." She went to him, pushed his hand away, and grabbed his face. "If you truly love me – you'll stop being this."

Jack closed his eyes and hung his head down.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy flew towards her and Jack.

Kristoff's voice rang: "Anna!" As he ran up, a few feet from Elsa, and then the group landed next to Kristoff.

"Elsa." Jack whispered.

Elsa looked at Jack and saw that he was back to normal. "Jack." Elsa smiled.

Hans began laughing; he stood, laughing into the air, holding his sword, with his arm over his eyes. "What fools you all are!"

Jack furrowed his brow, looking down at the ice, and said: "The Southern Isles."

Hans then fired black and gray chain like blasts at Jack, sending him away from Elsa!

"Sora." Goofy said astonished. "Did you see that?"

Sora nodded. "Oh yeah." He then flew to Hans, with his new KeyBlade out – Hans caught Sora by his throat, started to choke him, and then threw him against Kristoff. They both crashed through the front of a ship and from the crash a bow, arrows, and the arrows quiver fell onto the ice.

Goofy threw his shield at Hans, Hans caught it, threw it at Donald's face, and the shield ricocheted off Donald and to Goofy's face – putting them both on the ground.

Hans saw Jack, smiled evilly, walked to him, and backhanded Elsa to the ground on his way.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled, and then went for his staff.

"Please." Hans used his attack to push Jack's staff further away.

Jack went to get up, but Hans quickly stepped on Jack's ankle.

"Ah!" Jack yelled.

Hans kicked Jack on his back with the other foot and then stomped again on Jack's ankle.

Jack glared at Hans. "The Southern Isles became a lost kingdom years ago."

Hans chuckled. "So, you finally figured it out!" He stared at Jack. "You know, from what I saw, and -" he put his hand on his chest, "felt. You have a lot of me in you." He smiled wildly.

"What?" Jack's eye widened.

"To bad I have to kill you!" He raised his sword.

"No!" Anna yelled, Hans' sword went down, struck her frozen hand, shattered – and a concussive force fired Hans away!

Anna's final breath escaped her frozen lips.

Jack and Elsa both gasp. "Anna!" They quickly stood next to her; Elsa's hands on Anna's face and Jack holding Anna's hand.

Elsa began to cry and wrapped her arms around Anna.

Jack tightened his grip around Anna's hand. "Kiddo…" He dropped his head and began to sob.

Sunlight broke through the clouds in random spots and in one of the breaks: the Moon was visible in its near rising for the night.

"Anna." Manny and Sonni said to her.

Then Anna's body came back to normal.

"Anna?" Elsa looked at her sister and then the three friends shared a group hug.

Kristoff and Sora walked out of the ship, Kristoff leaning against Sven for support. "She's okay." Kristoff smiled.

Donald and Goofy sat up, saw Anna, smiled, and quickly looked at Sora; who nodded to them with a wide smile of his own – and a tear going down his cheek…causing Donald and Goofy to also shed a tear.

Jack and Elsa pulled away from Anna and Jack asked: "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna smiled at Jack.

Manny then said: "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Who said that?" Anna began to look around.

Jack shook his head out of surprise. "Wait. You can hear him?"

"Him who?" Anna asked again.

"I am Manny." He said to Anna.

Anna and Jack gasped. "Then that means."

"Yes." Sonni said. "Anna is a Guardian."

"Was that the sun?" Anna asked.

"My name is Sonni."

"Wait a second." Jack said. "If she's a Guardian then doesn't that mean-"

"No." Manny interrupted Jack's question. "Thanks to Sonni, everyone will be able to see Anna without having to believe in her."

"So, she's a sun and moon Guardian?" Jack asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Wow." Anna smiled at Jack. "I must be pretty powerful then."

Hans then yelled: "Indeed, Anna!" He was floating in midair.

Jack flew to his staff and quickly flew back in front of Anna and Elsa. "What are you?" He pointed his staff at Hans.

"He's a Nobody!" Goofy answered.

Sora walked next to Goofy and Donald. "But who's Nobody is he?"

"Ask Jack." Hans said and then turned to Jack.

Jack looked down quizzically.

"Do you not recognize me!?" Hans played. "Maybe this will help." He started to pull his hair back; and slowly but surely, his hair spiked back and became – black.

Jack's eyes widened and he yelled: "Pitch!?"

"Yes, Jack!" The Nobody yelled, with its eyes now gold.

"But how?" Jack asked.

The Nobody landed on the ice. "Before Man in Moon decided to turn me into the Boogey Man – I was the handsome and royal: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, but Manny saw the darkness in my heart and turned me into the ugly monster you once knew." Hatred and disgust oozed out of his words.

"You deserved it." Anna glared.

Hans scoffed. "Choke on chocolate."

Jack released a blast of ice towards Hans, but Hans easily dodged it – by leaning away from it.

"Eager to start this fight, Jack?" Hans asked.

"Very." Jack growled.

Sora flew towards Hans, but Hans jumped into the air, and stayed.

"Tsk, tsk, KeyBlade wielder." Hans said. "You dare attack an unarmed man?" Then Hans put out his right hand and a large duo bladed scythe appeared. The length of the scythe was gray and six feet long, with both ends of it sporting a blade, both blades are black, three feet long, and facing the opposite direction of the other. "Now, let's begin." Hans flew down to Sora, swung the blade behind him at Sora, but Sora ducked under the attack. In a flash, Hans pushed the swung end to his hand, placed the length against his back, grabbed the other end with his left hand, turned it around, and swung the same blade under his legs towards Sora!

Luckily, Sora blocked the attack, but Hans kicked him in the face as soon as he did. Hans landed on the ice and smirked as Sora got back to his feet.

Donald yelled: "Blizzard!" And an ice crystal flew to Hans.

Hans merely fired a dark blast from the blade behind him, it destroyed the attack, and went for Donald, but Goofy jumped in front of Donald and blocked the attack with his shield!

"Thunder!" Donald yelled. A strike of lightning struck down to Hans, but he rolled out of the way.

Hans stood, Sora flew towards him, and Goofy's shield was flying to him as well – Hans put both his hands at the middle of his scythe, pulled it apart, with a chain still connecting the scythe, and threw both ends at his attackers. Sora was hit in the face and Goofy's shield was ricocheted back to him.

Anna and Elsa said: "Jack." He turned to them. "You should help."

"Right." Jack nodded, shot a wave of ice and snow at Hans' back, and flew into the air.

The attack did nothing to Hans but get his attention; he turned to see Jack fire an ice blast and he used the blade in his left to collide with a black blast – as Hans was winning the collision, he said: "You can't beat me unless you use the strength you gained from killing me, Jack!" Hans won the collision, but Jack quickly dropped to the ground before he could get hit.

"Hans!" Sora yelled and he attacked Hans, with two KeyBlades – his Kingdom Key back in hand! The two attacked, blocked, and countered each other in a blurring speed; wind blasted from them and they collided weapons – trying to push the other, but it was a deadlock. "Time to see what this new Drive can do." Sora started pushing harder, but Hans just copied.

"It seems it does nothing!" Hans laughed.

Ice cracked around Sora and then spread under Hans, but Hans quickly went into the air before he fell in.

Sora smiled. "Cool." He brought his hands together, all the ice came back together, Sora lifted his hands in the air, and an ice spike went for Hans.

"Rah!" Hans countered with his left blade, black energy ran down the ice spike, and it shattered! Hans looked to Sora, or, where he was – Sora swung his KeyBlade behind Hans and a large snowball struck Hans to the ground.

Sora and everyone else started to laugh.

"How dare you laugh at me!" Hans shot a dark blast at Sora and Sora quickly collided with a light blast.

Jack gasped and had a flashback.

"_You dare have fun in my presence!?" Pitch yelled at the children having a snowball fight._

_Earlier:_

"_Jack." Jamie said. "I'm scared."_

Jack smiled, looked at Hans, and said: "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

Sora heard Jack yell: "Oops!" And saw Jack baseball slide under Hans, causing him to fall. Everyone laughed at the sight and Jack flew up next to Sora.

Hans growled, he raised his arms, dark energy began to spiral around him, he swung his arms down, and the energy spiraled outward!

"Uh-oh." Sora and Jack said.

Hans put his scythe back together, flew to Sora and Jack, and then they started their midair battle. Sora and Jack would attack from all angles with magic or their weapons, but Hans would deflect or counter it all perfectly, while perfectly maneuvering his scythe around and against his body.

Manny said: "Anna."

"Huh?" Anna looked towards Manny.

"Do you see the bow, arrow, and quiver near Kristoff and Sven?" Anna nodded in response. "I need you to go over there, grab those items, and then go through the hole in the ship and station yourself at the closest edge to everyone – with Elsa."

"Right." Anna said to Manny and then she turned to her sister. "Elsa – follow and cover me."

"Okay." Elsa agreed and the two ran off.

Jack and Sora flew to Hans – on opposite sides of him – and Hans split his scythe again, throwing both ends at them, but Jack flew over the scythe and Sora knocked the other out of his way. Hans grabbed the chain, Sora swung at Hans' body, but Hans vanished; and when he did, Jack saw something green – he quickly looked above him and saw Hans. Before Hans could do anything, Jack slammed his hand against his staff and multiple ice blasts hit Hans, causing him to flip away backwards, and he landed on the ground causing cracks to spread out.

"Anna." Kristoff said as he saw her running up.

Anna quickly replied: "Can't talk." She went around him and grabbed what Manny told her to get.

"Anna, look." Elsa pointed at Hans and she saw the cracks under him.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. "Come on, Elsa." The two went into the ship.

Hans stood, saw the cracks, raised his blades into the air-

"I don't think so!" Sora put his KeyBlades under Hans' blades, pulled them back, dropped himself to the ground, put his foot Hans' chest, rolled back, and launched Hans towards Jack!

Jack shot a wave of ice and snow to Hans' back, sending him to Sora.

Sora yelled: "Blizzard!" The attack hit Hans in the chest and sent him back to Jack.

Jack flew to, and over Hans, and jabbed his staff against Hans; planting him on the ground.

Hans went to slice Jack's staff, but Jack pulled his staff away and landed over next to Sora.

Jack looked at Sora. "Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Earlier – when you attacked him and he vanished…I saw something green." He looked at Sora in a confused and worried manner.

Sora smiled. "That's good."

Jack smiled and Sora stood behind him.

Anna and Elsa ran up to the edge of the ship, the quiver now strapped over Anna's shoulder, and the sisters saw Jack and Sora. They both screamed: "Woo!"

"Go get him!" Anna cheered.

Elsa cheered: "Go, Jack and Sora!"

The two flew towards Hans just as he flew towards them!

Jack saw the green color again in front of Hans, moved to the left, Sora went to the right, and Jack hit Hans in the face with a snow and ice blast, freezing that side of Hans' face.

Sora went to use Blizzard, but before he could say it, Hans threw his blade at Sora, and Sora blocked it; but the force sent him back.

Then Goofy's shield hit Hans in the face, breaking off the ice Jack left. The shield stopped in front of Sora and flew back to Hans, but he leaned out of the way, and the shield went back to Goofy; who laughed and caused everyone else to laugh.

Hans turned to Goofy, growled, and yelled: "Stop that!" He put his blades side by side and launched a large black blast!

"Goofy!" Sora and Jack yelled.

Donald grabbed Goofy's arm. "Move!" He pulled Goofy out of the way, but Kristoff was behind Goofy.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled and the blast caused a large explosion…

Kristoff got on his hands and knees, looked behind the explosion, and saw his best friend roll to a violent stop. "Sven!" He then ran to the reindeer.

Sven had pushed Kristoff out of the way of the blast, again sacrificing himself for Kristoff.

Kristoff slid on his knees to Sven and cradled his head. "Sven." Tears began to form in Kristoff's eyes as he petted Sven.

Sven looked up at Kristoff happily and made a happy grunt.

Kristoff chuckled. "I love you too."

Elsa covered her mouth; Anna turned to Elsa, and started to cry on her shoulder as Elsa held her.

"Heal." Everyone heard Sora say – they turned and saw him with his Frost KeyBlade pointing to the sky.

Green leaves came over Sven, green aura covered his body, vanished, and then Sven jumped up happily with renewed life!

Kristoff jumped to his feet. "You're okay!" They embraced each other.

Anna, Elsa, Donald, and Goofy all wiped a tear away.

An explosion like sound went off and everyone saw black aura covering the outline of Sora's body.

"Sora?" Jack asked and then Sora's entire body turned black, his eyes became gold orbs, his KeyBlades went into his hands and made large claws, and dark mist flowed off of his body. Sora vanished, reappeared, attacking Hans into the air, stopped, slammed him to the ground, put his wrists together, and fired multiple small orbs of darkness to Hans. The small explosions from Sora's attack sent Hans in front of Jack.

Hans looked up to Jack, saw gray skin, red eyes, and black hair. Hans stood, backed away from Jack, and yelled: "You two wanna fight like this!?" He looked at them both. "Then let's go!" They flew into the air, attacked, and a large dark ball formed in the sky, holding their battle.

Manny said Anna's name once more getting her attention.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Grab two of your arrows and aim them at that large orb."

"Yes, sir." Anna grabbed two arrows, those, and all the other arrows changed. The fletching turned black, the shaft became dark blue, and the head turned magenta while also taking on the shape of a heart. Anna gasped when she saw the two arrows in her hands. "What?" She looked at Manny.

"You are the Guardian of Love. Through your arrows you will remind, teach, and bring children love. To them you will be known as – Cupid."

Anna smiled at Elsa. "I'm the Guardian of Love." She lightly giggled.

"What else could you be?" Elsa smiled.

Manny urgently said: "Hurry and take aim with those arrows!"

Anna took aim at the dark ball and waited… "What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to shoot those arrows into Jack and Sora's hearts, they are child enough for your arrows to effect them – changing them back to their original selves."

Anna nodded. "Gotcha." She took her aim once more.

Kristoff looked to Anna and back to the dark ball back and forth, anxiously waiting as he petted Sven.

Donald gulped as he watched on. "Sora…"

"Please be okay." Goofy said.

Anna squinted her eyes as she thought back…

"_I'm still here!" _Anna thought back to Jack saying that to her when she was singing about Elsa one day. She then remembered meeting Sora for the first time and how kind he was to her, Jack, and Elsa.

Elsa thought of when she spoke to Sora, how professional he was, how caring for his job he was, and how he seemed to care for the people of Arendelle. She then thought of Jack…

"_I love you." _She pictured his dark form saying that to her – though he was in a dark state…she knew his words were true.

"Jack", she whispered and caught Anna's attention, "I love you too." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Anna dropped her shoulders; she wanted to comfort Elsa…

"Anna!" Manny yelled, Anna quickly took aim again, saw Jack and Sora floating in the air, and Hans falling to the ground.

"I've never done this before!" Anna said to Manny.

Manny replied: "And yet you're holding your weapons and taking aim as if you've been doing it for years."

Anna realized what becoming a Guardian did to her, her confidence came back, she took aim to Jack and Sora's hearts, and released her arrows. The arrows struck Jack and Sora dead centered in their chest(s), pink aura formed around their bodies, and chased away the darkness. When it was all done, the boys took a deep breath as if they just came out from under water, pulled the arrows out, and looked at Anna.

"Anna." They both said and smiled down at her.

The arrows vanished in pink energy and reappeared in Anna's quiver in the same pink energy.

Anna looked at her refilled quiver. "Whoa."

Jack and Sora glared at Hans' fallen body.

"You two stay there." Manny told Sora and Jack.

"Huh?" They looked up at the moon.

"Yes." Manny replied. "Let Anna take control."

Jack's face turned to worry. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Manny answered Jack. "Anna." He said getting the girls attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want you to destroy Hans."

"How? I thought my arrows only helped children feel love or loved."

"Yes, but you are not using the arrows in your quiver. Pull back on the string and take aim when Hans gets to his feet."

Anna shrugged. "Yes, sir."

Then Hans got to his feet, looked up at Sora and Jack, and growled.

"Now, Anna!" Manny commanded.

Anna pulled the string back, aimed at the center of Hans' back, and a flame in the shape of an arrow formed across the bow.

Anna gasped when she saw the arrow.

Manny then yelled: "Fire!"

Anna released the arrow and it went through Hans' chest, leaving a cauterized hole in his body.

Hans stumbled forward, turned to Anna, and chuckled. "Bravo." He said as black and gray strands of energy began to leave his body. He looked up to Jack as he was vanishing away. "Third time's the charm, Jack! Third time's the charm!" He laughed wickedly and slowly vanished – his laugh echoing through Arendelle…

"Anna." Kristoff smiled at her and she turned to him. "Anna!" He ran to the ship, Sven, Donald, and Goofy following behind; with Goofy cheering his trademark cheer.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Anna giggled at her sister affection.

Sora smiled at Jack. "Come on." He motioned to everyone and flew down screaming: "Woo-hoo!"

Jack couldn't help but smile ear to ear. "Way to go, Kiddo!" He nosedived to everyone and they all joined in a group hug.

Everyone was praising either Anna, Jack, or Sora as they started to separate from the group hug.

Then, in a loud manner – Anna's stomach growled…

Elsa covered her mouth, Jack snickered, and then they all fell to the ground laughing! Well, except for Anna…she stood there blushing and holding her stomach.

Anna complained: "It's not funny that I'm hungry!"


	16. Epilogue

A week after the battle against Hans: Elsa revived Olaf, her and Jack became a couple, along with Kristoff and Anna, and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, Merida and her family came to Arendelle. Upon arrival, Hiccup and others got quite the attention, Elsa having to practically order the people to not disturb her, her family, or her guests!

Sora locked the worlds Keyhole and Elsa and Kristoff became Sun Guardians – well Kristoff did, Sonni told Elsa that she was always a Sun Guardian. Sonni never told Elsa, because her and Manny thought it would've been better to tell her after meeting Jack; the same went for Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup…though Jack had to tell Rapunzel, because she could not hear Sonni. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were also given all the knowledge of the 1800's – now that all the other Moon Guardians know; for Elsa and Kristoff will become Moon Guardians one day.

Later, Kristoff challenged Astrid to a dual, wanting to show off his powers as a Sun Guardian – Astrid quickly showed him he had no powers and Sonni told him that AFTER he lost to Astrid. Jack challenged Sora to a rematch, the battle was an amazing battle in the sky – Sora won, but it wasn't easy. After winning, Sora was then challenged by Hiccup – their fight started on the ground as a sword battle, then Sora got the upper hand, and Hiccup and Toothless took the battle to the sky; and Sora still won. Finally, it was the greatest battle any of them had ever seen: Elsa versus Anna. The Snow Queen versus Cupid. Not only were fire arrows launched, but arrows of many other elements were also launched. The fight went on for a long time, Elsa could not get a good enough hit on Anna, because of her ability to dodge quickly and able to fly – this coming from her being half a Moon Guardian – and Anna could barely get past Elsa's snow and ice defense. The two collapsed, Jack and Kristoff made them stop, and as referees Donald and Goofy called the match a tie!

After everyone left, Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are all sitting inside the castles social hall. Anna and Jack float in the air, while Kristoff and Elsa sit on the couch, watching Sven and Olaf play.

"This is awesome." Anna and Jack both say.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Will you two please sit down?"

Jack and Anna grinned at each other, Jack sat next to Elsa and held her hand, and Anna sat in Kristoff's lap and started making out.

Jack made a gagging sound. "Will you two get a room?"

Anna laid back, her head landing on Jack's lap, and said: "We can't. If we do, we might do something we shouldn't do until we're married."

Jack leaned forward over Anna's face. "I'm glad you're so smart." They smiled at each other. "Now, let's bring this back." He touched her hair and her infamous blonde streak came back.

Anna grabbed her braid and looked at the blonde streak. "Hey!" She smiled. "I've actually missed this."

Jack chuckled. "Thought you would." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey." Kristoff said in an irritated manner and pulled Anna away from Jack.

Anna's eyes widened in anger as she glared at Kristoff. "Excuse me!?" She quickly got away from him and stood in front of him. "You do not say ANYTHING – EVER about me and him hugging, kissing each other's cheeks or foreheads, or telling each other we love each other; I have known him since I was a child! Okay!? Me and him are comfortable in our friendship to know there is nothing romantic between us and we will not feel that way either! And if you can't accept that – then you can shove it up your-"

"Anna!" Jack jumped between her and Kristoff. "Easy, Kiddo." He grabbed her shoulders. "He was kidding with me – he knows all of that, calm down."

Anna still glared at Kristoff.

"He's right." Kristoff stood and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I was just kidding around earlier, I know everything you just said is true and I DO accept it. Okay?"

Anna puffed and Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to get some chocolate?" Anna nodded in response and the two sisters went to get chocolate.

Kristoff got in front of Jack. "You do know I was kidding, right?" Kirstoff asked sincerely.

Jack smiled. "Of course, Big Guy." Jack tossed his staff to the couch and the two hugged. Not the 'man hug' you see guys do, this was a REAL MAN HUG – full on bear hug; only real men who know who their true friends are can hug another man like this! They separated and Jack grinned at Kristoff. "And I love you as well." He patted Kristoff's cheek.

Kristoff smiled, feigned embarrassment, put his hand on his chest, looked away from Jack, and said: "I'm sorry – but it's too early in our relationship to say those words."

Jack laughed and then pretended to be embarrassed too. "Oh man!" He belly flopped on the couch, grabbing his staff. "I always do that!"

Kristoff patted Jack's head. "All is forgiven."

Jack grinned wildly at Kristoff and then froze his boots to the floor!

"Hey!" Kristoff tried to pull himself out and Jack, Olaf, and Sven all laughed at Kristoff.

Anna and Elsa came into the room, both holding a platter of chocolate, and both walking around barefoot.

Anna came around Kristoff. "Really?" She put her foot in the air. "Hello!" She wiggled her toes.

"Oh." Kristoff realized what she meant.

Anna sat across from Jack, she kicked him, and then they started kicking each other with their feet – basically playing footsie.

Elsa sat between the silly duos and said: "Stop playing footsie."

Anna laughed and sat properly.

Jack smiled at Elsa. "Are you jealous?"

Elsa gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "Of Anna? Please." She shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth, Jack blushed, and she did too when she realized what she did. "I'm so sorry."

Jack chuckled, swallowed the chocolate, forced the platter on Elsa's lap, grabbed her hand, and said: "Don't be." He then kissed her hand, causing them both to blush even more.

Kristoff finally got his feet out of his boots. "Aha! Take that, Mr. Frost." Kristoff said to Jack and Anna busted out laughing. "What?"

"I said that when I pulled my feet out of my shoes when he froze me to the floor!" Anna told Kristoff and then Elsa and Jack also started to laugh.

"Really?" Kristoff asked.

Anna grabbed his hand and sat him next to her. "Yes. Oh goodness, you are fantastic." She gave him some chocolate and then the four all ate chocolate together.

Later: Elsa fell asleep on Jack's chest, him resting against the couch arm, and Kristoff and Anna were in the same position – except they were both asleep. Jack looked at Sven and Olaf sleeping as well, Olaf lying against Sven. Jack chuckled, closed his eyes, and he knew that the rest of his life would never be boring with Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa.

Jack whispered before he fell asleep: "I love all of you."


End file.
